The Story of Luna
by Lonewolfofthemoon
Summary: What if Beyond actually committed a murder before leaving Wammy's? What if he meets a girl who also has shinigami eyes? BBxOc later LxOc Story is better than summary...I hope
1. Midnight Stroll

The story of Luna

Just so you know I'm putting A (the one who killed himself) in here and since no name is ever given besides A my friend and I have for some reason named him Ace. So, that is the name I will use for him. She came up with it. I love her lol anyways onto the story…..

Chapter 1: A Midnight Stroll

Beyond Birthday yawned and stretched. It was around midnight and he couldn't go back to sleep. Ace was sleeping silently on the bottom bunk, and he was bored. Rather than wake Ace to make him hang out Beyond decided to climb out the window and down the tree outside it. He quickly speed away from Wammy's and made his way to a nearby town. He walked silently watching the stars when he heard shouting. "You are an evil child!" a woman's voice screamed

"I only told you the truth" came a response

Peeking through the window Beyond saw a woman who appeared very angry standing in front of a female girl who appeared to be his age. The girl had dark brown hair and appeared to have dark purple eyes. He could already tell she wasn't human, or at least not all of her. The fact he couldn't see her name or lifespan proved that much. The woman was close to dying. She had about a few hours left. The woman was holding an empty bottle of scotch, and seemed to be very intoxicated. The woman threw the bottle at the girl and it hit her with a thud and shattered. The girl slowly stood up "Think what you want, but what I told you was true and I was only trying to help. But now that I think about it, it would be better if you died"

"You really are a demon child!" the woman screamed and grabbed a large knife off a nearby table

"Are you planning to kill me?" the girl laughed

The woman charged at her and grazed the girl's arm as the girl bolted to the door. The girl quickly flung the door open, but slipped on the step and fell. She jumped up as her drunken mother fell to the ground after a pipe, which Beyond held hit the woman's head. The girl looked at her mother and saw the lifespan was at all zeros. "You killed her."

"My bad" Beyond said

The girl smiled and looked at him "No, she was going to die anyway. Plus, she deserved it"

"Possibly, but killing people is bad"

"Not if it's in self defense."

"To be self defense you would have to do it"

"True, then think of it as you were being a good samaritan"

"Now what?" Beyond asked

"I dunno, get rid of the body I guess"

"How?"

"I dunno"

"Me neither"

"Well, my mother was always clumsy and neglectful"

"Oh I get it!" Beyond exclaimed

"You do?" the girl asked

"Not really"

The girl laughed and grabbed one of her mother's arms pulling up "Damn she's heavy"

Beyond snickered and grabbed the woman's other arm also pulling up. Together they lifted her all the way and carried her to a table and placed her to where it would appear she had fallen and cracked her head open. The girl then poured soup into a pot and placed it on the stove while turning it on. This confused Beyond, but he watched her as she then turned a dial all the way up. She then picked up the pieces of the scotch bottle thrown at her earlier and arranged them to look like her mother dropped it then slipped on it. Then she shoved one or two pieces into the woman's foot. Beyond then realized what the stove was for as the soup boiled over and started to catch the stove on fire. He then remembered about the pipe, and grabbed it. He then went into the kitchen that wasn't on fire yet and pulled out the floor board placing the pipe inside then replaced the board. "We should get out of here before that stove explodes" the girl said

Beyond nodded and followed her back outside. "Why would the stove explode?"

"Faulty wiring"

"Smart"

"Yea and when it explodes no evidence of you will be here."

"Yea that pipe would disintegrate"

"You're smart. You could make a great killer. Though I wouldn't make that a habit" The girl told him

"You seem smart too. How smart exactly would you say you are?"

"Possibly above average why?"

"Well technically unless you have a father or other family you're an orphan"

"Okay?"

"You could go to Wammy's and possibly become the next L"

"L, as in the detective?"

"Yes"

"Is that where you live?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"Well, since I snuck out tonight you can't come yet. Since L is coming tomorrow we may go to the park though" Beyond explained then added "Meet us there at about 10:00"

"Sure"

"Oh yea, I'm Beyond"

The girl smiled "I'm Luna"

"See you tomorrow then, Luna" Beyond said and headed back to Wammy's.

For now Luna went back to her house. Beyond kept thinking about her as he drifted back to sleep after climbing into bed. Tomorrow would be interesting.

Note: I'd like to know what you think I don't mind constructive criticism, so don't hold back


	2. Welcome to Wammy's

Chapter 2: Welcome to Wammy's

Ace woke Beyond up around 8:00. 'Two hours' he thought and smiled. Ace tilted his head causing his blond hair to fall in his face slightly. "Whatcha smiling about?" he asked curiously

"Because L's coming today, duh!" Beyond lied with ease

"Okay" Ace said grabbing his roommate and added "Let's go get breakfast before L comes"

Beyond nodded and they left to the cafeteria and quickly grabbed breakfast and sat down. "Hey guys" A voice said and Matt sat across from them.

Matt was two years younger than them. Mello was three years younger and Near was two. "Hey Matt" Ace greeted then added "Where's Mello?"

"His lazy ass wouldn't get outta' bed" Matt replied

Beyond and Ace both laughed then Ace warned "You might not wanna talk like that around some of the others. If Roger heard he would be so mad"

"Heh, I don't care" Matt said pulling out his DS.

"Fine, but you didn't hear it from us!" Beyond told him

They all quickly swallowed their food and went back to Ace's and Beyond's room. Mello soon awoke and came in as well. "I can't wait until L gets here!" he said as he entered

"I know we haven't seen him in about a year!" Ace replied

"Well, he is busy with cases" Beyond reasoned

"Yea, but he should still visit more" Matt said

"True" the others agreed

They continued talking until someone outside ran down the hallway screaming "L is here, L is here!"

They all quickly dashed out the door and to the sidewalk where L and Watari stood with smiles. "Hello guys" L greeted happily.

He quickly led the children inside and sat in his weird manner while telling everyone stories and playing around with them. Roger was always happy when L and Watari came for one thing the children mainly left him alone. He also got to see his dearest friend. Finally, it was 10:00 and Roger suggested the children go with L and Watari to the park. L happily agreed and they took off for the park after all the children got their things ready and grabbed whatever toys they wanted. Watari carried a 3 year old Near in his arms and the others walked. Near was the youngest of all the children and Ace was the oldest. Mello clung to L's pants and matt walked beside him. They made it to the park and after rules were established by Watari the children ran off and played. Near was sat on the ground by the bench Watari sat on and played with a robot toy. Mello played soccer with some of the others then was quickly back at L's side. Beyond and Ace walked along a stone path nearby then Beyond finally noticed dark brown hair. Ace noticed to and quickly walked to where the person was. Beyond realized it was indeed the girl from last night, Luna he recalled. "She's sleeping" Ace told him

"Nah with the way she's bouncing around I thought she was having a party" Beyond said sarcastically.

Ace laughed then told him "Stay here I'll go get L" and ran off

Ace quickly came back with L and Mello. "A girl?" Mello asked

Mello poked Luna and she stirred a little. He poked her again and she jolted up and looked around. "Are you okay?" L asked

She looked at him for a minute "I guess so"

"What do you mean you guess so?" Mello questioned

"I must have fallen asleep here" she replied

"Your parents must be worried" Ace said

Looking down she replied "I doubt that"

"And why is that?" L asked curiously

"Well, my parents are dead"

"Oh, well do you have other family?" Ace asked

"Nope"

"Do you have anywhere you could go?" L asked

"Nope, people are afraid of me because of my mom" Luna replied

"And why is that?" Mello asked curiously

"People thought she was crazy, and she drank a lot, and….hi….other stuff"

"What kind of other stuff?" L asked noticing the cut on her arm then added "Just curious"

"It's nothing really" she replied realizing what he was looking at "She can't do anything anymore"

"I suppose not" L said looking at Luna

'Never seen someone with purple eyes' he thought to himself. Sirens in the distance caught his attention "Must be another fire" Luna said looking the direction the sound was coming from

"Another fire?" Mello asked

"Yea, my house caught on fire last night"

"What?" L said and relooked at her

"I wasn't hurt" she said the continued "But my mom did get drunk last night and the fireman told me she fell and hit her head. The stove was on and basically exploded, but it wasn't huge. She didn't make it"

"That's terrible" Ace commented

"Yea, but I guess fate had its own idea"

"You believe in fate?" Mello questioned

"Yea, everything happens for a reason" Luna told him

"Say, what's your name?" Beyond asked

"I'm Luna" Luna said with a smile

"I'll be right back would you mind if these three stayed with you a minute?" L said

"Not at all" Luna urged

L left back towards the other kids. "What do you think he's doing?" Ace asked Beyond

"I have no idea" Beyond replied 'but I hope he lets her come with us' he thought to himself

"So, what are your names?" Luna asked

"I'm Ace" Ace said then continued pointing at each as he went "This is Mello and that's Beyond"

Luna smiled "Those are weird names…I like it"

Mello laughed "Well Luna's a weird name too"

"I know" Luna agreed

L then returned "Hey guys let's go back over here" L said and the three boys moved to follow.

L looked back to see Luna hadn't moved. "You too, Luna" he ushered

Luna hopped up and followed them she walked beside L on the opposite side of Mello "Where are we going?" Luna asked

"To this part of the park then back to Wammy's" L responded with a smile

"Wammy's?"

"Yea, it's great" Mello told her

"It is?"

"Yep"

"If it's so great then why haven't I heard of it?" Luna asked

"Good point, but that's because Wammy's is a secret" Ace informed

"Oh" Luna replied

Around noon Watari pulled out hamburgers and hot dogs and grilled them. Most of the children were getting along with Luna even Near, who barely liked anyone. Soon it started getting dark and they left for Wammy's. Luna walked by L's and Beyond's side and Ace walked in front of her and Beyond. They walked through the door and the other kids went to do their own things. Now that they were slightly tired from the park, but knowing them it wouldn't last long. L was only staying a few days. L brought her alone to a big office. He sat her down in a chair and took the one beside her sitting in his usual manner. He noticed she sat a weird way too she was sitting on her knees in the chair. "What are we doing in here?" Luna asked suddenly

"We are waiting for Roger. He runs Wammy's and if you stay handles most of the problems here. He is usually nice, so no need to worry" L urged

"Will you stay when he gets here?"

"If you want"

"Okay, thanks"

"I'm Lawliet by the way, but you can call me L" he told her

Luna smiled 'He told me his real name' she thought happily. Lots of people lied to her so she was happy when she knew people weren't lying. Though she was good at lying herself she didn't like doing it and usually spoke her mind. "Oh and just so you know people here aren't supposed to know your real name" L told her

"I don't know my real name first or last" she told him

"What do you mean?"

"My real parents died when I was little and the parents I told you about were foster parents. I tried running away, but was always sent back. No one believed me"

"No one believed what?" L asked curious

"That she hurt me and that she might have really been crazy"

"Oh" L said

Soon after Roger walked in "Hello, welcome to Wammy's…." he told her

"Luna" L said

"Alright, welcome to Wammy's Luna"


	3. The Test

Chapter 3: The test

"Now Luna, to stay here you have to be smart. Do you think you are?" Roger asked

"Everyone thinks they're smart….most of the time, but I know I am" Luna replied

"Confident" Roger commented then continued "You may be, but to know for sure I will need you to take a test for me. Will you do that?"

"Uhh…What kind of test?"

"Well, it has a little of everything on it. We need to know your degree of knowledge. I will let you go to the library and study an hour before you take the test."

"An hour?"

"That does seem a bit rushed" L said

"I know, but for her that is how it will have to be" Roger urged

"I'll be fine." Luna said then added "Don't worry L"

L smiled "Okay"

"I need to know a few things now" Roger said then looked at L "You may leave now"

"I'm good" L replied

"You sure you want to stay. You must be busy"

"I'm sure and I'm actually not too busy at the moment"

"You don't have to stay, thanks anyway L" Luna told him

"Hey, I really am fine. If it will make you feel better I will stay" L urged

"Okay, then let's begin. How old are you?" Roger asked

"7" Luna replied

"Hmm same age as BB and A" Roger said

"Really?"

"Yep and three years younger than me" L told her

"Wait you're 10?"Luna asked surprised then added "I thought you were young, but only 10"

L laughed "Well, no one outside of Wammy's knows that" L explained then added "Most barely know anything accept I'm the greatest"

"You really are great" Luna said

"Okay, what is your whole name?" Roger asked

Luna looked down momentarily "I don't know. The name I go by isn't even my real name"

"Hmmm, do you have any documentation?"

"Seeing as my real parents died when I was 4, and I was pushed around through the system no"

"That might actually be a good thing"

"How?" Luna asked confused

"Well, if you were to become the next L you would be very hard to find. Also, since you have no knowledge of your real name you don't have to go by another" Roger explained

"Cool"

"I suppose, now I guess that will be all for my questions. You can now go to the library to study. Then, in an hour's time I will come retrieve you for the test."

"Okay, but I don't know where anything is"

"I can take you" L said

Roger nodded his approval and L left with Luna in tow. When they reached the library Watari called L and he had to leave for now. He said he would be back tomorrow though. Luna grabbed some books and placed them on the table. "Yay, reading" she said to herself sarcastically

"I don't like it either" A voice behind her said.

He then sat on the other side of the table and pulled out a DS. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that had black and white stripes. He had red hair and orange goggles hung around his neck. 'Mail Jeevas' she read his name. "Hi" she greeted warmly

"Hi I'm Matt. Mello told me about you. You really do have pretty eyes" Matt told her

"Thanks, and it's nice to meet you and all, but Roger's making me take some test so I have to study"

"Oh" Matt said and moved to get up

"You can stay there just don't bother me" Luna told him

Matt smiled and played his DS. What seemed like a few minutes later Roger came and got her bringing her back to his office. Luna sat down and got to work right away. In the library she didn't study as much as she planned, mainly because she got bored and talked to Matt most of the time. Matt didn't mind and Luna liked video games too, and she wasn't bad with some other electronics. She still wasn't as good as him though. She found out he was 5 and was addicted to video games and most other electronics. He was best friends with Mello, and often hung out with Beyond and Ace. He found out about her addiction to suckers (mainly lollipops) and stole her some from the kitchen.


	4. One of us

Chapter 4: One of us

Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time…I was writing the final chapter to another fanfic which I will finish later…anyway yea onto the story….and remember constructive criticism is welcome

After finishing the test Roger lead her and L to her new room and she was now alone in her shared room. Her roommate wasn't here, but seeing as the top bunk was the only one made she climbed up and laid down beginning to daydream. Soon a girl with long white hair that framed her face and feathered out at the ends walked in and smiled at her. She had lightly tanned skin compared to Luna's pale skin and was slightly shorter, she also had light blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Nova" she told her

Luna looked at the girl and smile "I'm Luna" she said hopping off the bed and coming to stand in front of the other girl 'Her real name is Nora, she only changed one letter' she thought

"Cool, hey I was gonna meet up with some friends and head to dinner, wanna come?"

"That'd be great" Luna said looking at the girl as they walked out

She had denim skinny jeans and a white tank top covered in a black hoodie and was barefoot just like Luna. Luna herself had been given clothes and modified them to fit her. What was once a long sleeved black shirt was now a tank top. On top of the tank top she wore a dark green hoodie with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows. She was also wearing denim skinny jeans, but they were black. They walked until they reached a door. When the door opened Luna was a little shocked to see Matt, Mello, BB, and Ace inside. "Hey" Matt said to them and walked out.

The other three soon got up and walked out too. Then with BB closing the door they all walked to the dining room, and grabbing their food sat down. "So, you got roomed with Nova?" Mello asked

"Yea" Luna replied

"Poor girl" Matt snickered and was promptly smacked by Nova.

"So, I'm guessing you and Matt are roommates and BB and Ace are roommates"

"Smart girl" Ace said

"It's not that hard" Luna said sticking her tongue out

Then BB, Ace, and Nova snickered making Luna comment "I didn't mean it _that_ way" and snicker herself

"I don't get it" Mello stated

"You will when you're older" BB told him

They then finished their food and went back to BB and Ace's room and hung out for a while. Around 10 Roger came and made sure the girls left to their room as for obvious reasons girls and boys weren't allowed to stay in the same room. Everyone soon went to bed to avoid Roger's lecture if they didn't and stayed up too late. Matt went under his covers and played his DS. Mello actually went to sleep after eating some chocolate. BB drew for a while then went to sleep. Ace went to sleep. Luna played Nova's guitar and was soon yelled at by Roger for being loud (not that anyone minded, because she was wonderful at guitar). Both girls soon went to sleep. The morning came quickly and Nova and Luna were awoken by a loud banging on their door. Opening the door Matt grabbed Luna and pulled her down the hallway. Confused Luna just went with it. Nova followed after them. Soon they stopped where a crowd of kids where and the crowd separated as they came near. Mello walked away sulking. Matt smiled and pointed at the chart telling the girls to read it.

Ace

Beyond Birthday

Luna

Near

Mello

Matt

Nova

(Random name)

(Random name)

(Random name)

"What is this?" Luna asked

"It's a chart that judges how smart everyone is. Only the top grades make it" Nova told her

"Wait so, I'm like the third smartest?"

"Yep" Matt said then added "Mello's a little upset that he was pushed down, but he's happy cuz you knocked Linda off the chart"

"Linda?"

"Yea that's me" A voice behind them said

Luna turned to look at a short girl in front of her. She had short brown hair and soft brown eyes. She wore a light green dress with pink flowers all over and wore brown boots. "Congrats" the girl added

"Uh..thanks" Luna replied uncertain

BB and Ace cut through the crowd and BB grabbed her hand. "We need to celebrate" he told her

Luna smiled and followed him. She, BB, Ace, Nova, Matt, and even Mello who came back were now in the dining room and BB had his hand over her eyes while Ace was getting something from the kitchen. When her eyes were uncovered they grew wide and she smiled brightly. In front of her sat a cake with lots off lollipops and candy everywhere. It was an ice cream cake and was large enough so they could have plenty. They were soon joined by Roger with Near in his arms, Watari and L. L shifted towards the cake with a smile and his smile grew when Luna handed him a plate with a piece. "Thanks guys" Luna said to them then added "This really wasn't necessary"

"But cake is always wonderful…..especially if it's ice cream cake" L said then added "Plus, to be placed third after one day here is quite amazing"

"You all are going to be late for classes if you don't hurry" Roger warned

"Awww, you're no fun" Nova commented

"Go to class, all of you"

With multiple sighs and grumbles they all left the dining room and the children went to class. Roger now walked down the hall with L, and Watari beside him "What do you think of her?" L asked

"She's different, and she already worries me"

"How so?"

"She gets along with everyone, but the children she appears to hang around most are the main trouble makers here….besides Nova. Plus, something about her just isn't right"

"Hmm, I believe she will be interesting. I don't ever remember meeting someone like her. She isn't afraid to be herself"

"Yes, but that could be her downfall"

"I don't know. Maybe a change will help the others grow"

"You've already grown attached to her haven't you?" Watari asked

"Perhaps"

"You shouldn't pick favorites, you need to pick them for their smarts not how you feel for them" Roger warned

"You want a ten year old to decide something like that?" L asked

"Don't start with that. Ten or not you are the greatest detective and I'm sure you aren't going anywhere for a long time"

"I agree, but they all have unique personalities and those six and Near are all different than the others somehow. And it's not just for their smarts" L responded

Once classes were out Luna and Nova made their way to the lounge and laid on the floor beside each other reading a book. Matt soon came in as well and laid across their legs playing his DS. Mello came in along with Ace and BB. BB laid beside Luna and Ace laid in front of them looking at the book the girls were reading. Mello lay beside Matt on the girl's legs as well. After a while Near walked in and sat in the space between Luna, Nova and Ace. Luna soon began playing with him. And Ace and Nova soon began playing with Near too. BB watched and Matt continued playing his game. Mello soon came and sat in front of Nova and played with Near. L was walking by the room and stopped looking at them playing. Other kids were in the lounge playing with, and talking to each other as well. Yet they were the ones he focused on. He soon walked over and sat with them. The other kids in the room watched him as he interacted with the seven in the back of the room. Soon all of eight were playing a card game, with Luna helping Near. The kids soon let it go and went back to what they were doing. "Hey L we have a great idea" Mello said

"Oh, really, and what would that be?" L asked

"Instead of one detective we form a detective group"

"A group?"

"Yea with all of us" Matt said

"Except Near" Mello added

"Near can help too" Nova stated making Mello frown

"So you all become the next L?" L questioned

"Nope" Luna told him and L grew confused

"We mean we will surpass you, or whoever becomes L next" BB continued

"So, someone other than you guys would be L?"

"Exactly" Mello said

"Interesting" L commented

"That would never be possible" sounded Roger's voice

"Huh?" The eight said in unison

"One of you will become L, if you don't try then you will be kicked out"

"That doesn't seem fair" L said

"It is fair, all of the kids here have an equal opportunity to become the next L"

"No they don't" Luna retorted

The others snickered at this "What on Earth do you mean?"

"I mean not everyone here is one equal terms, if that were so then you wouldn't have that chart in the hallway"

"Everyone does have equal opportunity. The chart is to make everyone try hard"

"No it's not"

"Plus, there are lots of people who slack off" Matt said still playing his DS

"Yea, you're one to talk" BB commented

"All of you are equal" Roger stated then added "What I do here is fair, and will remain so"

"That's not true either" Luna told him

"Are you really going to question everything I say?"

"When you're wrong yes" Luna answered calmly causing the others including L to laugh and the rest of the kids in the room to gasp

"I am not wrong"

"Yes you are"

"Fine, tell me how I'm wrong"

"It's not fair because you have around fifty kids here and only one can become L, and on another part when L cannot be L any longer he has to choose just one out of all of them. That's regardless of their situations, or how he feels about any of them. Then the ones who don't become L have spent a long time trying to become L and not becoming him. Yes, I realize you can learn other things here, but the main point is to become L."

Roger stood dumbfounded and Watari soon entered "L I'm afraid it's time for us to go. We have a new case"

"I understand" L said standing up and adding "Goodbye everyone"

"Bye L"

Roger soon walked Watari and L out and the other seven went to Luna and Nova's room. "I feel a little bad for putting Roger on the spot like that" Luna said casually

"Don't worry about it he always puts us on the spot" Mello replied

"It's true, and you were right. Not everything here is fair" Ace said then added "The students at the top, which mainly consists of the people in this room, get more pressure put on them than the others."

"That seems about right" BB said

"Hey, that means Luna's one of us now" Nova said laughing

Luna laughed as well "She's been one of us" Matt added

"True" BB agreed

The other nodded their agreement. "I don't care what Roger says" Luna said then added "We will be the greatest detectives ever"

"Yea, and we'll always be friends, minus Near" Mello stated and after a look from Nova added "Fine, Near too"


	5. We Are a Family

Chapter 5: We are a family

Note: this is a year after the previous chapter…the years will speed up and slow down at different parts

Ace sat on the steps out front of Wammy's staring at a letter. It was early in the morning and most of the kids were still asleep. Roger had woken Ace up to give him the letter he was now holding. Luna came out and sat beside him. She put some of her dark hair behind her ear so only one purple eye was covered and she could see him better. She pulled a cherry sucker out of her mouth. "Are you okay?" she asked seeing his gloomy appearance.

"Yea, I'm fine" Ace responded looking down again

Luna looked at him then down at the letter he held. She glared at the letter predicting it was the cause of his sadness. She quickly snatched the letter from him knowing he wouldn't hand it to her. "Give that back" Ace complained

Luna kept pulling it away from him while reading it. She then looked at him and gave the letter back. "How could they just give you a letter to tell you this?" she asked angrily

"I don't know" Ace told her and suddenly found himself pulled into a hug

"She meant a lot to you didn't she?" Luna asked

"My sister was my whole world growing up. She is, was so young. When our parents died we were separated I was brought here and she was taken somewhere else. Roger promised to keep an eye on her. I didn't even know she was sick until now." Ace told her

"Roger has some explaining to do how could he not tell you your sister was sick and then just give you a letter to tell you that she died?" she said letting him go

"Lu, it's fine"

"But Ace, it's not. You should have gotten this information a week ago when it happened"

"My sister was in the U.S.; it would not have been able to get here sooner"

"Have they heard of a phone?" Luna asked she then patting his arm then added "Let's get back inside"

Ace nodded and they both stood up. Luna put her sucker back in her mouth and pulled Ace lightly along behind her. Ace then realized where they were heading "Luna, we shouldn't bother Roger"

Luna ignored his plea and pushed the door open walking to stand in front of Roger and his desk. Roger looked up at them. Luna then lightly took the letter from Ace and placed it on his desk "What is this?"

"It's an informal letter" Roger told her

"Just a letter? That's all he gets? This is his sister and he should have been informed sooner"

"I didn't even know until this came" Roger informed her

"You help to try and create the next L and you couldn't find out something like this"

"It was of no importance until now"

"No importance? You told me you would watch her. You would make sure she was okay" Ace said

"I truly am sorry about the loss of your sister Ace, but there is nothing I could have done differently. All I can do now is escort you to her funeral. You have two hours to be ready"

"Can I bring other people?"

"Two others at the most"

Ace nodded then grabbed Luna's arm and gently pulled her out of Roger's office. Luna looked at him "At least I get to see her again" Ace told her

Luna smiled slightly "Yea"

"Lu?"

"What?"

"Would…would you go with me?"

"You really want me to?"

"Yea, I want you and Beyond to go"

"Okay"

Ac e smiled and opened his door Beyond was still sleeping. Ace was about to shake him awake when Luna grabbed his hand and shook her head. Ace looked at her suspiciously as she moved to the wall and motioned for him to do the same. He then picked up on what she wanted to do and together they flipped the mattress causing Beyond to land on the floor and immediately wake up. He glared at both of them "I hate you guys" he said and got up.

"Well, you need to get up" Ace told him

"Why is that?"

"We are going to a funeral"

"Whos?"

"His sisters" Luna told him

"Oh, when did you find out?"

"About two hours ago" Ace told him

"That's how long you were outside?" Luna asked him

"Yea"

"You could have woken me earlier"

"I know"

"Yea, and me too" Beyond told him

Ace smiled "We should get ready"

"Yea, I'll be back later" Luna told them and went to her room where Nova was still sleeping.

Luna put Nova's blanket back on her. She had pushed it off and was shivering a bit. Nova smiled in her sleep. Luna wrote her a note and left it on Nova's nightstand. She changed out of her pajamas and quietly left the room again after grabbing her iPod. She met the other two back in their room and Mello was now here. "Hey" he said as Luna walked in. The four talked for a while and soon Matt joined them as well. Then Ace, BB, and Luna left with Roger. They were currently in a small plane heading for Arizona where the funeral was to be held. All three fell asleep on the way Luna was in the middle and had her head on Beyond's shoulder. Beyond had his head on her shoulder and Ace laid on her other shoulder and her feet were across his lap. Roger smiled at them, and had to admit they were adorable, while sleeping. After a nine hour flight (three of which were spent sleeping; mainly the three younger kids because Roger feared sleeping in such a close space, especially with Luna and BB) they were now in Arizona. After another hour making it 9PM they checked into a hotel. The funeral would be the next day. Ace didn't sleep much and Beyond and Luna stayed up with him, though after a while Beyond fell asleep. Morning finally came and now Roger, Ace, Luna, and Beyond stood in front of a small casket. The casket was closed, and Ace reached down and placed his hands on the lid. Before he opened it Luna put her and on his and he looked at her "This won't be easy, but we are here" she told him

He smirked and she moved her hand. Slowly he lifted the lid. A very pale child about five lay inside. Her delicate eyes were closed and her blond hair was neatly tucked underneath her. Her hands were folded onto her stomach and she wore a light green dress and black shoes. Roger, Beyond, and Luna politely kept their distance. Ace gently picked up the small girl's hand and put a silver bracelet on her wrist and placed it back where it was. He had told them how his sister gave him the bracelet that was the next time they met she would know it was him. Her tiny hand was cold, and she looked like a doll. Ace then reached up and closed the lid. "Now I'm the only one in my family left" Ace said to no one in particular

"You're wrong" Luna said and he looked at her

She was standing beside him now and grabbed one of his hands with both of hers "You don't have to be blood to be family. Me, Beyond, Roger, Nova, Matt, Mello, and everyone else at Wammy's, also Watari and L are your family"

"I suppose you're right. I don't know how I could forget a thing like that" Ace said

Luna then gently pulled him over to the others and they walked outside. They watched as the small casket was put into a hole in the ground. Then they got back on the plane to head home. Ace slept the whole way, and Luna and Beyond listened to her iPod. Roger looked at them. 'I don't know what it is, but L was right they are different. It's hard not to care for them.'


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6: Secrets revealed

Note: This is two years after the previous(told you this would happen)

Nova woke up in a cold sweet and climbed out of bed. Looking in the top bunk she saw Luna wasn't there. Curious and confused she left the room in search of her friend who always was able to cheer her up. She began wandering the halls when she heard a noise in the lounge and opened the door. Luna, Ace, and Beyond looked up at her. They appeared to be playing a game. Luna scooted over a little and patted beside her. Nova made her way across the room and sat down looking down at the card game they were playing. "Wanna play?" Ace asked then added "We just started this round".

Nova nodded and grabbed seven cards out of the Uno pile. "So, it's around 3 in the morning. What are we all doing up?" Nova asked

"Couldn't sleep" Luna told her

"Same" Ace responded

"They woke me up" Beyond said glaring at Luna who only stuck her tongue out

"What about you?" Ace asked

"I…I ummm hadabaddream" Nova said quickly

"Ok, can we please get a slower version?" Beyond asked

"I had a bad dream okay"

"Wow loser" Beyond commented and received a punch in the head from Luna and Ace "Don't you two know violence isn't the answer?"

All three laughed and continued their game. Around 3 hours later Roger walked into the room because it was strange the door was opened. He found the four sleeping on the floor. Nova was using Luna as a pillow and Beyond was somehow crammed into the corner and Luna and Ace were casually asleep on the floor. Roger let go of Near's hand and slowly woke the four who were dazed at first then realized they had fallen asleep.

Later that day all seven of their group and Linda were in BB and Ace's room. "I am really bored" Mello complained

"We all are stupid" Luna told him

"We should tell secrets to each other" Linda suggested

"That…is a really girly suggestion"

"I agree" Matt and BB said in unison

They then kicked Linda out of the room and sat awkwardly for a few minutes. Nova huffed "Nothing leaves this room"

Luna locked the door and climbed back on Ace's bed with her head hanging off. "I'm albino" Near stated

The others laughed and after a moment Mello calmed down and looked at him and retorted rudely "That is not a secret"

"Oh"

"There are people in this world who want me dead" Nova said

"Me too" Luna told her

Nova glared at her momentarily "So, are you like in the witness protection program?" Matt asked

"Yes, oh and I'm not supposed to tell anyone that" Nova said laughing

"But you just did" BB pointed out

"True to an extent, but you guys aren't just "anyone"" Nova explained

"I believe you just found a loop hole in the system" Mello told her

"Yea, but there are other loop holes" Luna said then smiled innocently when the others stared at her

"My parents committed suicide" Matt said

"My dad is the head of a mafia in L.A." Mello told them (oh come on, I had to)(could this be foreshadowing?…lol)

"Wow" BB commented

Ace looked down for a moment "I….I don't want to be L"

The others looked at him. "Good" Luna said suddenly then when all of them stared at her she continued "Don't get me wrong I don't hate L, but we should be able to decide what we want to do plus, what if we want to be our own detective, not L."

Ace smiled. "Yea, we are supposed to be the greatest detectives anyways" Mello added

Nova looked at Luna and Luna rolled her eyes then shook her head. Beyond was the only one who noticed this.

BB and Luna then locked eyes momentarily having a silent conversation. Nova cleared her throat "I'm bored let's go outside"

The others nodded and then were outside. Beyond and Luna laid on the ground beside each other looking at the sky. Beyond looked around then seeing no one close enough to hear asked her "Did you tell Nova?"

"Tell her what?" Luna asked then looked at Beyond their eyes locking again.

Luna looked down then sat up hugging her knees "Yes, I did, but only about me"

BB huffed "Why didn't you tell me you told her?"

"I thought you would be mad. We decided not to tell anyone" Luna admitted

BB laughed "Actually I kinda told Ace myself"

BB thought a moment then added "Should we tell the others?"

"Why not? I mean even if they tried to tell who would believe them"

"Okay, we'll tell them then"

Eventually the time came to go back inside and the seven found themselves and some other children in the lounge. Roger soon came in and cleared his throat "Children, the biggest test that we have here is in three days. From here on out there will be a lot of studying. This test will cover everything in your classes from the past couple of years, as well as special cases around the world that have been solved. Study hard children and do not fail ma, L, and Watari."

About 20 kids at this point fainted, and others were very pale. BB, Ace, Luna, Nova, Near, Matt, and Mello just looked around the room at the other students. Luna put her orange sucker in her mouth and continued playing her guitar, Matt just played his game, Mello ate his chocolate staring out the window at the storm, Near played with his legos, BB read his murder mystery book(snickers, another foreshadow?); while eating strawberry jam, Ace continued helping Nova color. Roger shook his head he would never understand how they could slack off and still be the smartest ones at Wammy's.

Later Beyond and Luna found themselves with the others alone in Nova and Luna's room and told them the truth. Matt, Near, and Mello didn't believe at first, until Beyond told Mello his real name is Mihael Keehl, and Luna told Matt his name was Mail Jeevas and Near his name was Nate River. "Our secrets are now revealed" Matt said

"I suppose so" Luna agreed

"Is this really a good thing or bad thing?" Nova asked

"I think it could be good, we have people to help us take some of the burdens off ourselves and we know we can trust them" Near stated

The others nodded in agreement (even Mello). Soon after that others went to bed. Ace, BB and Luna walked to the boys' room, and Luna left back to her room. The next morning Beyond knocked on the girls' door and they let him in. After an hour Luna decided to go get Ace, as it was weird he was still asleep. She knocked on the door and got no response, so she opened the door.

Note: At this point Luna, BB, and Ace are 11, Near would be 6, Mello 7, and Matt 8, Oh and Nova's 9


	7. Goodbye

Chapter 7: Goodbye

Note: I think this will be one of the longest chapters. There are a lot of details and thing I want to show. Hope you like

Once the door was opened Luna fell back with a scream, and after a minute covered her mouth with both hands and stared forward. Her scream was enough to get plenty of attention because Nova and BB were by her side in a split second and other kids came out. "All zeros" Luna mumbled to BB and Nova

She then jumped up and ran over to Ace with Nova and BB right on her heals. Roger then pushed through the crowd and a look of horror appeared on his face. "Children" he said suddenly then continued "One of you call an ambulance and the rest get to your rooms now"

The children did as they were told, except Matt and Mello who had pushed past Roger to the others. Luna and the others stared at their dead friend. Nova started crying and was now hugging Matt tightly. Mello stared down in shock and Luna and Beyond stared unblinking at a very bloody Ace. He had cut 3 main arteries and it was surprising he was able to do so seeing the severity of the wounds he inflicted. A bloody knife lay on the floor beside him. What felt like an eternity later the ambulance arrived and Ace's corpse was taken away. He was to be cremated later the next day. Roger finally got the other five to leave the room and brought them to his office where they all sat on the floor. Roger looked at them sadly. Near then walked in and looked around at all the others. He then sat between BB and Luna and looked at Roger as he thought of what to say. "Children, I know this is very traumatic for all of you, but I need to know now. Did any of you notice anything strange about Ace the past couple of weeks?"

"No, and not all of us are children" BB replied

"He seemed fine. Why would he….How didn't we notice?" Luna asked no one in particular

"This is L's fault" BB said

"How could you say that?" Mello asked and looked at the others who were silently debating what to say

"Calm down now" Roger urged

"No, L is the one who brought all of us here; he's the one we are trying to become. Ace didn't even want that. He just wanted everyone to be happy" BB argued

"L didn't directly cause this." Luna stated

"But he brought us here then hardly ever visits"

"He has cases to solve" Near said blankly

"I realize that, but he can't even take 5 minutes to call, or write a letter, or hell even send a post card?"

"Watch what you say. What L does is very important" Roger told him

"And the person who will take over as the next L isn't? We aren't?"

"L doesn't have time for friends"

"That's harsh" Luna commented

"I understand all of this is hard, but for now I have many things I must do, including helping the other caretakers check on the other children, and I need you to go to your rooms. Beyond you may go with Mello and Matt to their room for the time being" Roger told them solemnly

All six got up and left the room and went to Luna and Nova's room. "I shouldn't have left him alone" BB said

"It's not your fault" Near told him then added "Ace made the decision on his own. He's the one who didn't think of anyone else, he's the one who was selfish and a coward."

Luna quickly smacked Near who now had his hand to his face and stared at her in shock. The others just stared. "Don't talk about him that way"

"It's true we have no idea what was going through his mind, so don't make assumptions of what he did" Mello said

Luna now shifted to where she was laying in BB's lap and stared at the floor. Nova had her head on Matt's shoulder and Matt was leaning back on the bed. Mello and Near were on the floor (far from each other). "Is this really happening?" Nova asked through sniffles

"Yea, it is" Mello stated then added "And none of us can change that"

"I still don't understand how nothing seemed wrong"

~In Roger's office~

"Old friend I fear I call with grave news" Roger spoke through the receiver

"What happened?" Watari replied

"Ace took his own life this morning"

"Oh dear"

"Yes, it's very shocking"

"What do the children think? Are they okay?"

"For now they are in their own rooms"

"Is that so?"

"What do you mean?"

"You do realize which group of children I'm referring to? I'm sure they are fine, but I doubt they have gone to their own rooms" Watari explained

"Probably not" Roger said

"When will the burial be?"

"Sometime next week"

"Don't you think for their sake it should be sooner?"

"Perhaps" Roger agreed then added as he thought about it again "They sort of blame L, and I would guess us as well"

L looked up at Watari upon hearing this and looked a little saddened. News Ace killed himself was devastating in itself, but he was to blame. "We should go there" L said

"We are working a case L" Watari replied

"We already know who to culprit is; let's arrest him and head home. They need us"

"Do they really? Or perhaps do you want to see for yourself that this is true? Or do you just want to see them?"

"THEY need us"

"Do you mean ALL the children?"

"Slightly"

Watari picked up the phone again "Sorry friend, having a conversation"

"So I can tell, and it seems to be going in circles"

"Yes"

"I suppose we can expect you tomorrow?"

"Yes, but don't tell any of the children" Roger heard L say

"Okay"

He then clicked the hang up button and began getting things set for Ace's burial.

~Back in Luna and Nova's room~

Luna sat on the window sill with a blueberry sucker, strumming a lullaby which was quickly putting Near, Matt and Nova to sleep. BB was reading his book. Mello was eating chocolate Luna had swiped from the kitchen while getting her own treats and some jam. Near and Matt had finally drifted to sleep when Luna stopped playing and clearly was lost in thought. Mello stared at her a little worried momentarily then shrugged it off. She wouldn't go do anything stupid. Luna looked around at the others. Near and Matt were asleep on the floor. Nova was still leaning on the sleeping Matt and was playing with her iPod. Mello was clearly bored and coloring in one of Nova's books and Beyond was still reading. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back" Luna told the ones who were awake and left the room.

Her feet lead her to where she knew she wanted to be, but at the same time she felt uneasy. She opened the door. Her prints would be on it from many times entering the room, so she wasn't hurting anything. She then quickly slid the door shut; she was the only one there. She looked around the room. She had to find a good reason and not just try to assume why this was happening. Something under the bunk bed caught her eye. She quickly stepped around the tarp over the large puddle of blood in the room and tensed a little, but then she shook her head. She had to do this if not only for herself. She reached under the bed and her fingers caught something thin, and she pulled it toward her. When her hand came back into the light she realized it was a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it she saw Ace's handwriting:

_I figured one of you would find this, and I know all of you must be confused. But I owe you an explanation. Don't let Roger see this. Somehow I know it's Luna who found this and I know a piece of paper is probably worthless when it comes to something like this. Truthfully I'm a coward. I couldn't just run away because I know you all would just track me down. I'm not amazing at covering up things like that. I really do care about you guys, and I'm sorry because I know you are probably upset. Just try not to forget me? Also, no one but myself is to blame, so don't blame anyone else or yourselves. Anyways I am going to kill myself, and this proves that I'm a coward, just for some reason I see no other way out and I hope someday you can forgive me. BB, Lun, all of you really, probably never noticed any change in me and I did that on purpose. I was afraid of letting everyone down. My grades keep slipping, my sister is dead, and soon I know I will be kicked out of here. I mean I obviously can't be L. Again I'm sorry, and I love you all(no homo)-Ace P.S. Goodbye_

Luna couldn't help, but laugh at the last part. Even when deciding to take his life Ace could make a joke. Ace and Beyond were always able to cheer her up. Luna slowly got up and folded the letter again, avoiding the tarp once more she slowly opened the door again, making sure the coast was clear she left the room and entered her own again. "That was a long bathroom break" Mello commented

"Yea, did you fall in?" Nova joked

"No, actually I didn't go to the bathroom" Luna admitted then held the letter forward.

They woke up Near and Matt and Luna read the letter out loud this time. About an hour later Roger brought them back to his office and asked them questions. Beyond and Ace's room was now clean again, but Beyond would be sleeping in a spare room. The rest of the day and night went by quickly. In the morning everyone was out of their rooms again. The morning went by with few problems….until some of the others as well as Luna, Nova, Beyond, Near, Mello, and Matt were in the lounge. Near was building a Lego tower, Mello kept destroying it. Beyond was once again reading one of his murder mystery books, and Nova and Luna were playing a video game with Matt. Soon all six were tuned into a conversation by a couple of the other kids. A dark haired boy spoke to the other two "Yea that's what happened"

A blond girl shook her head at him "No way, that isn't true"

"Why not ask the freaks themselves?" the blond boy asked and looked at Luna, Nova, Matt, Beyond, Near and Mello then added "Top of the class and still can't figure out why their friend killed himself. Probably couldn't stand being friends with freaks"

The other boy and girl laughed. The other six were not impressed, and you knew it was serious because the game was paused. "You should be careful what you say" Near warned

"And why is that?" the blond boy asked

"Because most of us have tempers" Nova responded

"Oooo we're so scared" the blond girl cried in a fake manner

"You all are freaks, why should we worry what you do?" the dark haired boy asked

Beyond now put his book down and Near and Mello stopped what they were doing. "The boy who killed himself was a coward, and an idiot, as well as a freak. Face it 'BB' you're just a backup. Luna is just plain freaky in every way, I mean come on who has purple eyes? Nova is a crybaby. Matt is a really big nerd. Mello, I'm pretty sure is a girl. And Near is an emotionless albino freak, and somehow you all are at the top of the class." the blond boy said

"Take it back" Luna warned

"Or what? And why take back the truth?"

"You really don't want to find out" Luna warned again

"And even if some of it is true, leave Ace out of it" Beyond added

The blond laughed "Am I supposed to be afraid? And no I will not take anything back. That kid is better off dead"

Before any of them could blink Luna jumped up and pushed the boy against a window instantly shattering it. He was almost hanging out of the window. The only thing holding him up: Luna (people with shinigami blood are stronger than most humans). Other children gasped including Nova and Near and a few ran to get Roger. "I said take it back!" Luna yelled at him

One thing almost everyone at Wammy's knew was that Luna could be very violent and not to anger her. The boy struggled to get out of her grasp and squirmed around "I wouldn't do that" Luna warned

"Please just let me go" the boy pleaded

"Okay, but if I let you go now you will fall three floors to the concrete below" She told him darkly and heeded his request letting him go.


	8. A N

Author's note:

There is a writer here by the name of ObliviatedDream who plans to write a fanfiction sometime soon. She happens to, like me, have an OC named Luna with shinigami eyes. We both thought it was an original name, but apparently not. Now I am writing this to inform readers that my Luna, and her Luna are two DIFFERENT characters. We both just want to be sure that no one makes the mistake of thinking either of us are copying anything. Thanks for reading this. Oh and when ObliviatedDream finally publishes her story you should check it out.


	9. Time to Go

Chapter 8: Time to Go

The boy screamed and Luna caught the front of his shirt and stopped him from falling any further. He was literally hanging out of the window now. Luna was holding the boy by the end of his shirt and he struggled not to fall. "Please!" The boy pleaded and began to cry then added "I take it back! I was wrong! I'm the stupid one! Now pull me back in!"

Luna glared at him then pulling him in threw him to the floor beside her. He quickly jumped up and ran out of the room still crying. Nova quickly ran over to Luna. Nova was crying. She knew the boy hit a soft spot and she knew Luna could get mad easily. She was afraid of what would happen when Roger got here. Nova kneeled down in front of Luna and Luna quickly pulled Nova forward and buried her head into Nova's shoulder shaking. She made no noise, but the others could tell she was crying. Beyond gently ran his fingers through her hair, and the others moved closer. Minutes later Roger quickly entered the room. "So, the others weren't faking" Roger said in disbelief then looked at the six

"All of you, but Luna out" Roger directed

The children all stood up and stayed standing in front of Luna. "Now!" Roger yelled

Nova shook slightly, as did Near, but none of them moved. Luna slowly stood up she looked like her normal self again and there was no proof she had cried. "It's okay" she told them

They looked at her wearily and she nodded. Matt, Near, and Mello slowly left the room. Nova and Beyond stayed where they were. "You two get out as well" Roger told them

"Go" Luna ushered and the two left.

Luna looked up at Roger who was glaring at her. He was really pissed. "What am I going to do with you? You always do things like this. The violence is not okay! You could have killed that child!"

Luna remained silent and stared at the ground. "Look at me" He ordered and she refused "Luna!"

Slowly, she looked up at him. She didn't want to see the glowing red numbers and letters above his head, above everyone's head (except Beyond's). She still didn't understand why Ace's number didn't change. Maybe the last time she saw him alive he hadn't decided yet. When she was about to let go of the blond boy, who was blond like Ace, she could only think of Ace. That was the only reason she didn't let the boy fall to his death, Ace would never want that. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Roger asked furiously

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" Roger mocked "You almost killed a boy and you can't think of anything to say?"

"Well, I didn't kill the boy" Luna told him

"Do you think this is funny? It's not funny"

"I never said it was" Luna said then added "So, what is going to happen?"

"This is a very sensitive matter. For now all I can do is put you in isolation so you cannot harm anyone else."

"What about classes? And…my friends"

"You will no longer need classes. You are no longer eligible to be L. L cannot be violent. L has a reputation that must be upheld"

Luna snickered

"You find this funny?"

"Yes, you just said L cannot be violent, but all of us at the top of the class have violent tendencies"

"Perhaps, but they do not act on them like you do"

"So, I can no longer see anyone?"

"No, I will be the only person other than the guard that will stand by the door that you will see. Also, when and if L ever comes here you will not be allowed to see him."

"Where do I go?"

"For now, to my office until I have a room prepared. Then, when the room is ready you will stay there for a month then and only then if you have learned to behave you will be allowed to resume staying here, but you will never be L. Also, if you still choose to behave as you have you will leave here and be placed in another orphanage."

"I see"

Roger opened the door and the other five fell into the room. Luna smirked. "Would you look at that, this isn't our room Mello" Matt said quickly grabbing his friend and they ran off.

Nova rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously. Near just sat on the ground and stared at Roger, Beyond snickered. "I told you all to leave" Roger said

"True, but you never said how far" Nova told him

'Great they are all getting to be smart-alics like Luna' Roger thought to himself. "Luna, let's go"

Luna followed Roger to his office the others began to follow, but Luna convinced them not to. Luna was then left in Roger's office alone. Beyond and Nova waited until Roger left and then entered. "Are you okay?" Nova asked

"Yea, but I will be sent away" Luna told them

"What! Why?" Nova asked

"It's obvious" Beyond replied"

"Oh really, okay smartness, enlighten us" Luna joked

"Well, you can't change who you are. You are violent by nature"

"Ding, ding, ding you are correct" Luna told him

"But Roger can't send you away. You're my best friend Luna!" Nova told her then thought for a moment and continued "Wait, no you're not only my best friend, you're my sister"

Luna smiled. "Roger won't send you away" Beyond told Luna

"Okay, so anyways… When you hung that boy out the window did his number change?" Nova asked

"Slightly yes, but only by about two years" Luna admitted then added "But that could always change"

"What number are we talking about?"

"The life span, duh" Nova said then froze realizing the voice

Luna and Beyond just stared forward at L. Beyond then got up and left the room. "Life span?" he asked

"It's a joke, not anything real I mean it's impossible to see something like that right?" Nova said

Luna face palmed and stared out the door and got up to leave as well. L caught her arm "Okay, what's up with you and BB?"

"Nothing" Luna replied

"It's not nothing" L noted out loud

Luna pulled her arm away "I'm not supposed to see you" and walked out to find Roger.

"Do you want to explain?" L asked Nova

Nova sighed as L sat by her and began explaining "They blame you for Ace's death"

~About a month later~

Luna had again snuck out of the room Roger had placed her in. The first two times she bribed the guard at the door. The second she used the vent which Roger had now made impossible to open. So, this time she climbed out of the window onto the roof and walked to where her room window would be and swung in. Nova looked up from her portrait she was drawing and smiled "Snuck out again?"

"Yea"

"What are we ever going to do with you?" Nova teased

"Nothing, I'm leaving"

Nova looked at her in shock "But the month isn't up! Roger can't make you change who you are! He can't send you away!"

"Nova calm down, when the end of the month does come I will be kicked out I've seen Roger looking for other orphanages, but I'm not gonna let that happen. So, I'm going to leave ahead of time" Luna explained then added "It's time for me to go, I need to do this and I'm sorry"

Nova smiled "I knew this would happen"

"Really?"

"Yea, you hate being alone, but you really don't want to be sent to an orphanage, so you'll do it your own way" Nova said then got up and walked over to her dresser and opening a dresser pulled out a box. "I've been saving this for you. I know you can do it alone, but I don't want you to" Nova said and handed over the box.

Opening the box Luna found a large bundle of money "I can't take this" Luna said pushing the money back towards Nova.

"Yes, you can. I didn't tell you that I have been selling my drawings and art. I knew you wouldn't stay here forever and I'm surprised you've been here as long as you have."

Luna hugged Nova tightly "I don't know if I can ever repay you. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything"

"Tell the others bye for me and tell them I'm sorry I didn't do it myself, but if I stay here too much longer Roger will stop me. And also, don't forget me"

"I will, and I could never forget you"

"Time to go" Luna said and looking back at Nova smiled and added "We'll see each other again. I'm certain of it" and hopped onto the roof once more to one of the bigger trees by Wammy's then climbed down the tree and disappeared down the street.

Nova stared out the window tears threatening to spill "I know we will. Goodbye"

Beyond walked in after that "Hey"

"Luna's gone"

"What?"

"She left" Nova told him

Beyond smirked "And then there were five"


	10. Game

Chapter 9: Game

This chapter will be sort of long

Recap: Ace is dead, and after Luna's incident with her anger issues she has finally run away. At this point Luna and Beyond would be 13 since they were 11 in chapter 6, and that would mean Matt is 10, Nova's 11, Mello is 9, and Near is 8. Also, I don't know if I mentioned L is three years older than BB and Luna so he would be 16. Now onto the story….

Beyond looked out the window it had been two months since Luna left and he had slowly secluded himself from the others, and became obsessed with his murder mystery books. Nova joked with the others saying it was funny because when he would spill jam on himself it looked like blood and he would seem like the murderer in the book. The others cringed at the thought. Luna had kept very little contact with the others. The only contact being mainly with Nova and Matt since Beyond never seemed to be around when Luna called the private cell phone she bought Nova, which was a match to her own. After Luna left Roger, L, and Watari searched for her, but they never found her. They were upset, but L mentioned that she was very crafty and would be fine, and eventually they may see her again. L learned of the hatred BB held towards him and before any of them knew it L and Watari left for another case. Roger had begun blaming himself for Luna's running away and has since kept a close eye on the other five to look for signs of where she might be (obviously he's not trying too hard though. Especially since Luna had to have returned at least once to give Nova the phone and they had been keeping contact even if it was minimal and he still found no sign of her). Beyond went to the kitchen and got more jam, on his way back to his room, which he now shared with a terrified roommate, he bumped into Nova who greeted him and began talking, but he ignored her and carried on. Nova made her way to Matt and Mello's room and closed the door behind her upset by Beyond's actions. He kept treating his friends like this. Was he that upset Luna left? Or was it Ace's death? She couldn't figure it out in her mind. The other two looked up at her and she sat down and told them about what happened. Soon after they got up and left to Beyond's room, and knocked on the door. The timid roommate opened the door and stared at them questioningly. "Where's BB?" Mello asked the boy

The boy shook his head. "What kinda response is that?" Nova asked

"I…..I do…don't…..know" The boy mumbled

"What do you mean you don't know?" Matt questioned

"He….he t….told…..m…me …not…t…to….tell"

Mello pushed the door open knocking the boy back and the three entered. Beyond's bed was neatly made and his desk was organized, but something felt wrong. Further investigating they realized BB's belongings were gone. This included his books and all of his clothing. That explained why when he bumped into Nova it felt like his pocket was full. He had taken all of his jam. The three quickly searched the rest of the building, but with no luck. Now Beyond had run away as well. Roger found out an hour later and questioned the others, but they knew nothing. Roger searched with a few other of the instructors at Wammys and in town, but same as Luna he was gone. "These kids waste no time" Roger complained walking back to Wammys. This would look really bad on him and Wammys as a whole. He phoned Watari and told him of the situation. Reluctantly Watari agreed there was no more they could do.

~1 year later~ (So, everyone is a year older)

L began watching the small TV he had in his dark room, for a story had caught his attention. The overly make-upped reporter spoke her voice blank of all emotion "The thief is now being called the Shadow Thief, for the only thing anyone has witnessed is a silhouette of the thief. It has also been reported that the thief is most certainly a female. The age and her features are still unknown. All that is known is she wears a black/grey outfit that covers her whole body. Reports of the Shadow Thief have come from many areas of the world and the thief is also being called a modern Robin Hood, as she only steals from rich people who have bad reputations and even some who are unknown by name, but cause problems. She then takes these treasures and gets the right amount of money for it and gives it to orphanages, half-way homes and the poor all over the world. Ger trademark seems to be leaving a note card with fancy writing, which has been printed off of a computer, which says "Your donation is appreciated." This thief is clearly very sly as she keeps alluding police. She also has gained a lot of popularity and others wonder when she will be caught. All I have to ask is are we safe?" The woman brushed her blond hair out of her face then added "This is Amanda Garthan signing out, and we will continue to keep a look out for the Shadow Thief."

Watari looked at L curiously "Do you wish to take the case?"

"No, it's fine. Let's just finish this one quickly anyway"

Watari nodded in understanding and left the room. He sighed under his breath 'I wonder if he thinks it's her too' he thought to himself then added 'Maybe that's why he won't take the case.'

L looked back at his computer with a smirk 'This Shadow Thief certainly seems to like mocking the authorities. It might very well be…' He thought to himself.

~July 31st, 2002~

Naomi Misora arrived on the scene of a horrible crime. She was at the house of the writer Believe Bridesmaid. He was choked to death with post mortem wounds to his chest. He also seemed to have been redressed. She also found four straw dolls on the scene which were out of place in this bloodied apartment. She left the scene completely bewildered by the whole thing. Upon getting lab results back she discovered he was drugged and that the wounds to his chest were Roman Numerical Code for a name. Four days later another case came up a murder of a 13 year old girl Quarter Queen. She was hit in the head by something heavy which wasn't at the scene anymore. It also appeared that post mortem her eyes were pushed in. She found three straw dolls at the scene. Somehow this reminded her of the murder four days ago. After finding out this girl was drugged too she was sure. L was watching TV when the case was being talked about by a reporter. "Watari"

"Yes L?"

"I believe we have another case"

L soon arrived in L.A. and met with Naomi who seemed confused at first saying that L was already there. Obviously L and Watari were very confused and things were cleared up. The first person who claimed to be L was not, and it also seemed that the first L, who told her his name was really Rue Ryuzaki had disappeared. Three days later, nine from the previous murder another body was found: Backyard Bottomslash. This one was missing an arm and a leg. The arm was later found in the bathtub and the leg was nowhere to be found. It was then assumed the murderer had taken it. On this scene two straw dolls were found. After lab reports they discovered that she was also drugged. L was looking at the photos when he discovered something. Believe Bridesmaid: 4 dolls, Quarter Queen: 3 dolls, Backyard Bottomslash: 2 dolls. He believed there would be one more murder. Then he began thinking about other evidence: the fake L, the people chosen, they appeared to have nothing in common. Looking at the names he began to notice a pattern. Backyard Bottomslash: BB, Quarter Queen: if you make the Q's lowercase qq and flipped them: bb, Believe Bridesmaid: BB. L hoped he was seeing things. Thinking for a moment he pulled out an old photo of BB and a marker. He drew dark lines under the eyes and made the hair look longer and a little messier; He then found a white marker and lightened the skin. If BB could act and talk like him then they could almost be twins. L shook his head. It had to be his imagination. Why would BB kill anyone? He knew BB hated him, but kill someone because of it. Thinking back though the last time he saw Beyond he was acting strange and when he left the other four told him about changes in Beyond. He would have to wait until they stopped the next murder and hope that Beyond isn't the killer. Eight days later they got a clue and discovered where the next murder would take place. Taking a look at the clue it would be nine days since the last murder. 9 +4 +9 +9=31: if you flip the numbers in 31 around it makes B. As predicted the next day as they waited a shaded figure entered the building. As they were closing in on the building they saw fire. Naomi quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and put the fire out revealing a burnt BB. L's eyes widened a little. It was Beyond. Naomi cuffed BB and put him in the cop car. "Wait" L told her

"L he has to go to prison. He will get the death penalty. You saw the pictures of what he's done. He's evil"

"He's insane. There's a difference."

"Insane?"

"You saw the photos. How could a sane person do any of that?"

"I suppose you're right. For now he will go to the prison then when we can we will transfer him to the asylum."

L nodded then after glancing at a very pissed of Beyond who was staring at the floor of the car walked off. "Wait!" Naomi called

"Yes?"

"Why did he do all this? Why did he try to frame you and kill himself?"

"To beat me"

"Beat you?"

"Yes, this was all a game to him. He snapped"

Naomi nodded in understanding and they parted ways. A few feet away no one noticed a shadow with purple eyes. The shadow looked at the car with Beyond and disappeared into the night. A week later Beyond found himself in the room of an L.A. Asylum. Meanwhile at the entrance a girl with long blond hair and brown eyes walked in. Getting to the desk which was momentarily abandoned due to security issues, which may or may not be her fault, she peered over the desk to a chart with names just in case. Hearing footsteps she stood straight and pressed a button which would call someone to the desk. Sure enough a short fat woman with grey/brown hair came out with a smile "What can I do for you hun?" the woman asked.

The girl pulled out a police badge and began "I'm here to talk with a Beyond Birthday. It's an urgent matter"

The woman looked slightly frightened "You want to see that psycho?"

"I have to. It's my job" the girl told her

"Do you need a guard with you?"

"No, it's fine. I can handle him"

The woman shook a little and pressed a green button which opened the door beside her. "Second hallway to your right go all the way down. And sweetheart be careful"

"Got it"

"If you need help there are guards all over this place. I'd hate to see a pretty thing like you get hurt working the job you do"

"Thank you" the girl said and walked through the door.

She then took the second right as she was told and came to a door on the end. Pulling on the handle it opened to reveal cells on either side. Only one of which was occupied. The girl walked in and turned to face BB with a smile. Beyond looked up and gasped. 'No name or life span. There's only one person I know who is like that to me' he thought then spoke aloud "Luna".


	11. Promise

Chapter 10: Promise

Luna smiled "I see my disguise doesn't fool you"

BB snickered "How could I not notice you?"

Luna took out the brown contacts "These things hurt"

BB just looked at her 'Why is she here?' he wondered. Luna then got down on one knee and pulled something out of her pocket and putting it in the door lock jiggled it around. "What are you doing?"

The door opened and she quickly slid in and closed it. She then took a few steps so she was now standing in front of BB. "How did you do that?" he asked

"It's a lock pick. I am a thief after all" she replied

"Oh"

Next thing Beyond knew he was knocked to the ground after being punched in the stomach. The sound was loud enough that the other asylum inmates outside the door flinched. The blond woman had guts the prisoners had to admit. He looked angrily up at her "What the hell was that for?"

"You killed three people and then almost killed yourself. You split all contact with everyone. And you told me nothing"

Beyond looked at her and got up again "Why can't you be a normal girl for once and smack me? That hurt"

"Quit being a cry baby"

"Look I realize what I did to those three people was horrific, but I wanted to outsmart L and frame him"

"And this was the only way?"

"Yea"

"I don't understand why"

"So we all can be happy"

"You're saying you did this for all of us, your friends?" Luna questioned

"Yes"

"That makes no sense"

"If L were to fail then everyone would realize L isn't perfect; that we don't have to be him. I admit when I killed those people that something snapped, and I became a monster, but once it was over even I was trembling. Going that far was uncalled for, but at the same time it had to happen. If it didn't then L wouldn't have been interested. He wouldn't have come, but then I wouldn't have been caught. If L were to fail then everyone at Wammys would have less pressure to be perfect, and if we didn't want to be L then we could admit it. Or if L was gone we could form a team like we wanted. We could be happier."

"Beyond, I admit Wammys isn't the best, but eliminating L. The hatred you have for him is foolish. Your reasoning may seem good, but its miss guided, and while the idea of all being together is great it couldn't happen now. Also, it can't start off like that. We all still care about each other I know that much, but L has a meaning to the whole world that we didn't understand. And now I do the world needs L. Even if L were to disappear or join our detective group it would never work. We all knew it would never work we just liked the idea of being together; of never being alone. The paths we have all chosen are different, and maybe we did that ourselves, but it would have happened eventually. Ace wouldn't want this. I don't want this."

"But Luna"

"Beyond, right now you need to be here. You are trying to act like yourself, but I know that you changed and I know you are still not yourself. You're not the BB I know. That we all know" Luna told him

Beyond's eyes flashed "What makes you any better than me?"

"I never said I was" Luna told him

"You implied it!" Beyond said and launched himself toward her

Luna quickly punched him again and practically flew out of the cell closing the door and relocking it. "You just proved my point"

BB snickered "Ok, ok, you win for now"

"How about this? When you finally snap back into reality and become the real Beyond again I'll let you out, but until then you will stay here to rot like the thing you've become"

"What?"

"Figure it out. I'll visit again" Luna said and left.

"Is everything okay?" The desk lady asked

"Yes" Luna told her and left.

The lady picked up the phone and dialed a number "You told me to call if anyone came to visit him. A woman came. And it seems her eyes went from brown to purple"

Minutes later a car appeared outside and L came into the building. He lazily waved to the desk lady and walked through the door until he was at Beyond's cell. "Where did she go?"

"Who?" BB asked

"You know what I'm talking about. Luna was here now where did she go?"

"Luna was here?" Beyond exclaimed the unenthusiastically added "Don't remember"

"Stop covering for her what was she here for?"

"Can't you just look at the cameras? Don't they have sound?"

"She disabled them"

Beyond cackled "Interesting"

"This isn't funny where is she?"

"You tell me"

L sighed "There's no getting through to you is there?"

"Not you" Beyond said tilting his head sideways and staring at the floating letters and words above him.

"Fine. It seems I'm done here" L said blankly and left

"She doesn't trust you anymore! None of us do!" Beyond shouted after him

~1 year later~

Luna crawled through the vent until she reached her destination. She became aware the people here and L tried to keep track of when she was here, so she no longer used the front door, or the same disguise or reason to be here. She had looked at the charts of names for a reason. Claiming to be here to see someone and then seeing BB. He had begun shifting back to normal, but she still didn't enter the cell; though they both would sit by it. She would also disable the cameras at random times so they could never predict when it was her or if she was there or not there. She had visited a couple times. She also kept up being a thief. She dropped down inside of the room with BB and the still empty cell. "Back again I see" Beyond said to her

"Yea" Luna replied 'He still hasn't lost L's speech patterns, but at least he doesn't copy everything L does anymore' she thought to herself.

"It's been a while since your last visit"

"I know sorry I had things to do"

"So, did you ever get that car?"

"Yes, I did. A nice red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle."(hope I spelled that right)

"You aren't old enough to even have a license yet. You're only 15"

"The government doesn't know that" Luna said sticking her tongue out.

They talked a while longer and Luna finally left.

~A few months later~

Luna finally would come into the cell with Beyond and he was becoming better with each visit. It was as if every visit he became better. When L would visit he could tell too. Though BB would still not talk to him about Luna and would keep up a sarcastic demeanor (more than usual at least). L would eventually get bored or irritated and leave. He swore only Watari, Beyond, Luna, Near, Mello, and Matt could make him have any emotion.

~A few more months later~

Luna dropped through the ceiling in BB's cell. "Geez" he said a little freaked out at the unexpected visit.

"Sorry" Luna said to him and sat down on the bed beside him

"Your random visits always cheer me up. Even if you do just pop in every once in a while"

"Glad to hear it" Luna said handing him a jar of strawberry jam which he excitedly grabbed and ate

"Try not to be messy" she urged him

"Yea, I know. They can't know you're here, but I wouldn't do that anyway because I don't want them to stop you from visiting"

Luna smiled then her smile faded a little "L joined a new case"

"Really?"

"Yes, they are calling him Kira"

"Kira?"

"Yea, apparently he punishes criminals"

"Interesting, how?"

"I'm thinking a Death Note"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because most of them have died of heart attacks and this Kira never seems to be around"

"So, he has a shinigami then?"

"I would guess so, unless he's like us"

"Perhaps, but the Death Note I inherited disintegrated, and you never saw your father's after his death, but it should have gone to you"

"Yea, but maybe the shinigami like them"

"Or they are bored"

"True"

"Do you think this Kira will find us?"

"I don't know"

"L hasn't visited in a long time"

"Yea"

"Luna?"

"What?"

"Promise me that no matter what you won't let Kira catch you"

"Okay, but you promise the same"

~2 months later~

"Luna the bells have gotten louder"

"Then I think it's time to break you out"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I've been visiting for the past week and they keep growing louder"

"Which means my death will come soon"

"Don't say that" Luna told him

"You know it's true"

"It's possible"

"Shall we go then?"

"Yea" Luna said then quickly dived under the bed to where she couldn't be seen

Beyond was confused until the outer door opened and the laundry man came in. "Laundry" he told him

"Oh ok" Beyond responded

The man turned around for something and suddenly fell to the ground. His life span indicated he was still alive. Luna quickly dragged him into Beyond's cell. Beyond walked out and waited as she took the guys uniform (He was wearing boxers) and put it on herself. "Get in" she told Beyond pointing at the large laundry basket.

Beyond looked at her momentarily then did as she directed. Luna then took the laundry man's hat, which would cover her face, and locked the cell. Luna opened the outer door and began pushing the large basket toward the laundry room. She had gotten to know the layout of the asylum just in case. And finally they reached the laundry room with no problem. She quickly opened the window and ushered Beyond through it. When he was safely out the window and to where he would be hidden from anyone guarding outside she turned to the basket and took off the uniform. As she was stripping it off (don't worry she had her normal clothes on still) a man pushing a similar basket came in and looked at her "Who are you? What are you doing?" He began questioning

Luna quickly got behind him and hit a pressure point in his leg knocking him to the ground. She then kicked him in the stomach hard knocking him out. She then climbed out the window and grabbing BB's hand found a way to get on the roof and they ran quickly getting away. "Well that was easy"

Beyond sighed in relief "Good"

"Yea"

"Guess you're good at stealing people too"

Luna snickered and stared at him "Are they still loud?"

"Yea, they are" Beyond admitted

"I wish I could see your life span" Luna told him

"I think its better you don't" Beyond told her and grabbed her chin then added "It'd only make you sad"

Luna smiled then froze as Beyond moved closer and kissed her. Then cautiously she kissed back. "I love you Luna" Beyond told her when they broke apart.

Luna shook her head "You can't love me, no one should"

"And yet I do, and I know someone else who does"

"What?"

"Never mind, I just… promise me you will be happy."


	12. It's not over

Chapter 11: It's Not Over

"You want me to be happy?" Luna asked

"Yes" Beyond replied

"Then stop acting like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop being all sentimental and stuff. I don't like it."

Beyond smiled "Sorry"

Luna looked at BB and took a few steps forward, then a bit shyly pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart Luna told him "I love you okay"

"Did you really have to say it that way?"

"Did you expect any different?"

"Yes actually"

Luna sighed then mockingly replied "It's like you don't know me at all!"

Beyond snickered and pulled Luna to him and kissed her again. "I think I could get use to this"

"Me too" Luna told him

They both frowned a little because they knew that things wouldn't stay like this. Beyond pulled Luna to the floor with him and held her close. They both soon fell asleep.

~Back at the asylum~

"Yes I'm sorry, but it seems he escaped" The grey/brown haired woman spoke through the receiver

"I see" L replied 'Of all the stupid things" he thought to himself then added "Keep searching and contact me immediately if anything happens"

"Yes" the woman replied and hung up the phone. 'I could get fired for this. The asylum could be shut down' she thought.

L stared at the phone he hung up. They seemed like a promising place to keep BB, and yet this happens. Not to mention this is during the Kira case. This case made him think of Luna and BB, and what Nova had told him (She might have spilled everything).' If what Nova told me is true, which I don't know if it is, and shinigami do exist then the eyes the second Kira mentioned could be shinigami eyes. Sadly, if shinigami do exist I do not know, nor do I understand anything about them. Except that apparently according to Kira they like apples, but that helps with nothing' L thought

~Back with Beyond and Luna~

Beyond looked at Luna's now sleeping form. For the past hour they had just been lying there comfortable with each other's presence. He really did love her and he knew she loved him, but she didn't seem to realize her feelings weren't as strong for him as they were for L. Somehow L captured her heart long ago, and his grasp never left. Luna would always love him and L, which he could tell she hated herself for. He gently kissed her forehead; he wanted to hold her for the rest of their time together. Though by the loudness of the bells in his head now he knew it wouldn't be long. He wondered what would happen when a shinigami dies, unlike Luna he had never seen a shinigami before. Also, knowing he was not a full shinigami he wondered if it would be different. Shaking his head he put those thoughts out of mind. Luna wouldn't want him thinking like that. She wants him to be happy too. Beyond soon drifted off to sleep. Luna awoke around 4am she guessed from the amount of light. Flicking on her phone it was indeed 4:12 am, but what woke her up she wondered. Slowly she slide away from BB and went to the window. Peeking out she saw patrol men walking inside. That was not good at all. They were in a two story abandoned warehouse and they were on the second floor, but the policemen would be there soon if they didn't get out. Luna quickly awoke Beyond and urged him to be quiet and led him to the other side of the building. Peeking out she saw more police. She then led BB to the stairwell which reached the roof and quickly walked up them with BB close behind. "We have to be quiet okay?" Luna told him.

BB nodded and quietly followed Luna then turned to him "How good at jumping sorta long distances are you?"

"I guess I'm fine, why?" Beyond asked cautiously

"Well we have to jump and we need to do it like right now" Luna told him locking the door to the roof

That would stop the policemen momentarily. Beyond nodded uncertainly "Okay"

Luna gripped Beyond's hand "Stay with me okay?"

BB nodded and they both ran and jumped BB looked down momentarily and started to panic, but they landed on the other roof no problem. They continued running and jumping for a while until they saw no more policemen. Luna then found a drain pipe and they slide down into an alley and made their way to the main street. Before they got there Luna stopped BB and handed him a hoodie. BB looked at her questioningly "Put it on. It will be harder to notice you"

Beyond nodded "When did you get this?"

"You don't pay much attention. I've had it with me just in case we had to do something like this" Luna explained.

"You are very prepared" Beyond commented putting on the hoodie

"I mess with police for a living. What did you expect?"

Beyond snickered and they made it to the main street. For being four in the morning lots of people were out, which in this case was good, they could blend into the crowd. After about fifteen minutes Luna pulled BB to when an apartment building was and pulled out a key opening one of the doors and urged him inside. "What is this place?" Beyond asked

"It's a friend's place. She gave me a key to use whenever I want." Luna told him then looking at him momentarily added "I have to check on something. I'll be back. Stay here"

She then left the apartment to a car lot across the way which was three stories high. Luna walked to her Chevelle and opened it up checking her security system. She pulled out her phone and clicked a button. "Yes" came the female voice of her friend

"Candice, you're going to have to be my thief counterpart for a while longer" Luna told her

"Is that so?"

"If you still want to that is. I mean I could take a vacation"

"No it's fine. I'll do it"

"Okay, just be careful and don't get caught, and if you do don't give them your real name"

"Okay"

"Goodbye Candice"

"Goodbye Lu"

Luna hung up the phone and walked back into the apartment. "Everything okay?" Beyond asked

"Yea"

Beyond suddenly clutched his head and feel to the ground "Beyond are you okay?" Luna asked pulling him into her lap.

"Sorry, the bells are really loud"

Luna shook her head "You'll be fine" she urged

Beyond reached up and touched a hand to her face "It's okay. I.. I'm okay, I knew this would happen"

"No, you can't die on me, not now. Not when we just got here. Not when you're back" Luna told him

"We'll see each other again I promise" Beyond told her and gasping in pain gripped his chest

"Beyond no…Please don't go. Don't leave me" Luna pleaded, but it was too late his heart stopped beating

His body then crumpled into dust. 'Just like a normal shinigami' Luna thought. "You're right" She said to the air around her "I'll make sure we see each other again. I know what I must do now" She said as the dust disappeared completely.

Luna left the apartment and locked the door. She reached her car and drove of down a few streets to come to a stop in front of a car garage. She got out of the car and banged on the door "I know you're in there"

The door opened and a boy named Riley smiled at her "Hey Lu"

Luna looked at him and handed him the keys to her car, as well as a notebook. "I have a few ideas"

Riley smiled and led her inside. "I have to leave though"

Riley nodded "Alright" he then pulled a tarp off of a motorcycle and added "You may want to use your other "baby" that I finished yesterday"

Luna smiled "Thanks Riley"

He gave her the key and she sped off on the bike clearly on a mission. It certainly wasn't over. This was just beginning. This was the start of something she needed to do, not only for herself, but her family(friends) as well.


	13. Things Are Becoming Interesting

Okay I realize that the last chapter was poorly written and I'm sorry about that. I don't think anyone complained, but I'm complaining because I think I could have done better. And don't get me wrong BB is a favorite Death Note character of mine, but he had to die at some point and I want to get to the part with L and Kira. So, I kinda rushed the last chapter, but I was trying not to make this fan fiction too long and it's already on 12, and I have a few more things to do with it so had to rush it a bit there. I think there is only one more time skip that I will do which won't happen until later. Anyways onto the story….

Chapter 12: Things Are Becoming Interesting

Luna flew down the road it was odd for her to drive here in Europe after being in the United States. She stopped a mile away from her destination just to be careful. She made sure she wasn't being watched and walked to the front of the cemetery. Slowly, she made her way to a headstone and kneeled in front of it. She ran her fingers over the name: Ace. Luna grabbed a larger rock and pulled out her knife and carved something into it and placed it hard into the ground beside Ace's stone. "You aren't alone anymore. At least here in this cemetery."

She stood up and then turned back "Neither of you will be forgotten" she said

She then walked away leaving a new stone and a flower for both. "Now to get back to business" she told herself.

It was time to get to what she needed to do. It was obvious what happened to BB; Kira found him. So, she would find Kira, and that meant she had to find L.

Nova, Matt, Mello and Near made their way down a path away from Wammy's. It was Nova's birthday and for some reason for each of their birthdays they found themselves making their way to a cemetery, or to be exact Ace's grave. Nova got a present from Luna in the mail a few days ago. Even though it had no return address she was positive it was from Luna. She was actually wearing the warm hat on her head at the very moment. It was a windy day and the sky was covered in clouds. When they finally made it to the entrance they saw something weird. The grave had a single white jasmine flower, which was Ace's favorite flower and beside it was a stone which had a red rose in front of it. As they neared they read the name etched into the stone: Beyond Birthday. Nova kneeled down and looked at it. "Is he really dead?" Mello asked

"Most likely yes, L told us BB had disappeared a week ago" Nova responded

"People don't just disappear" Near told them then added "Obviously someone broke him out"

"And if he's dead the only person who would know is whoever broke him out" Mello said and ignored the fact he just agreed with Near.

"I get that, but no one is buried in this area but Ace" Nova said

"Then his body isn't buried here. That doesn't mean he's alive, and not just anyone knows about BB or this cemetery for that matter" Matt commented

"Whoever did this was here only a while ago" Nova said then added "Look how fresh the flowers are"

"I think we all know who did this, and she doesn't lie much" Near stated

"Plus, she wouldn't lie to us like this, and pretty much no one else comes to this cemetery that's why we choose this one for Ace" Matt added

"She didn't even stay to say hi" Nova pouted

"She probably didn't know we were coming" Mello reasoned

Nova shook her head "She knows it's my birthday she could have stopped to say hi at least"

"She probably had something better to do" Near said and earned a smack to the head from Nova

Mello and Matt were snickering. "So, how's it going you two?" Nova asked

"Nova, I'm positive they can't hear you" Matt told her

"You don't know that!"

"Well, they aren't responding" Mello pointed out

"I know, but that doesn't mean they can't hear"

"Even if they could why would they still be here?" Near questioned

"To wait for us?" Nova said hopefully

The others shook their heads. There were some thing none of them would understand.

~Elsewhere~

Luna smiled at her friends. She had stayed she knew they would be here. She actually paid more attention than others thought she did and she remembered in one of their few chats Matt mentioned this tradition. Luna then decided it was time to move. She had a train to sneak onto to get to china then she would take a fiery to Japan. She slid her laptop back in her bag. She had a general location to find L. Now she just needed to get there and narrow it down more. She stretched and hopped on her motorcycle which was dubbed her "baby" and drove off. Riley had her bike flown over while she snuck on a plane and then picked it up later. She was happy to have something familiar.

~On the train~

Luna pulled out her laptop and the map she'd been using. She had gotten L's video challenge to Kira and had found where he was previously after tracing a few hundred IP addresses which had taken a while, and now she had figured out through the video what district of Japan he would be in thanks to Kira. Unknown to most was that with cases L liked to be hands on, but he also liked being behind the scenes. Luna stretched out it would be a day or two until she reached her destination, and she had to be careful to not get caught. If she was caught someone could take her for a spy and she could be jailed or executed, which really wasn't something she wanted.

~Two Days Later~

She was in China as she wanted and now was waiting for the fiery. She had an exciting time escaping the train here and was still a little weary of being caught. She mainly found it amusing her plans had worked out so far. She even made the daring escape of the train by getting off the train on her motorcycle and freaking out some people in the first place had to ditch the police. At least she could bring her bike on the fiery because it had a vehicle port. An hour later the fiery had finally arrived and she safely made it on, and had actually even bought a ticket rather than be a stowaway. She liked the idea of having a room to herself better and it was nice to finally take a shower. Now in only about a day and a half she would be in Japan. Then she could finally reach L and Kira. Candice was handling being her alter ego fairly well from what little TV she had witnessed. And when she reached L she would give Candice the signal to start the game that Luna planned to play with Kira. And she was certain Kira would lose. From what Beyond had told her the last time he saw L his lifespan had become shorter after taking the Kira case. She had a bad feeling that Kira might be able to kill L, but even then she knew that things are becoming interesting. She was about to begin playing a deadly game. And she refused to lose.


	14. Not Forgotten

Chapter 13: Not forgotten

Luna yawned looking at her laptop screen. She was in Japan now and it had been two days. She had finally managed finding where L was and kept finding herself questioning if she should be here. L might hate her, or arrest her on the spot. She couldn't even figure out if she still hated him. Ace told her not to hate anyone and even Beyond told her to let the anger go, and she believed she had, but if she was wrong could she still do this? She had to; Kira must be stopped. Luna wondered if L and Watari even thought of everyone still. Every once in a while Near and Mello might have come up, as they are the top two with Matt maybe being mentioned, as he is third. Nova had left Wammy's a day after her birthday she was leaving to be a photographer in France. Thinking back she missed it, everything, being with all of them, Wammy's in general she missed. Now wasn't the time to be doubting herself though, and she knew it. Sighing she began looking at the cameras. L wasn't alone. Watari had purchased a building about a week ago according to records, which were tricky to find. It was a large building that was going to be a hotel, but the people who originally built it had used too much money to build it and had to sell it. Watari then bought it under an alias and now it was being used as headquarters for the Kira case. Luna popped another cherry lollipop in her mouth and stretched. She was waiting for the others to leave L. She knew L hardly ever slept and after watching them for two days had figured out all their schedules. Through the cameras she could tell two of the group were not like the others, for she couldn't read their names. She also knew one of them, the blond female, had shinigami eyes. Normal humans can't see the abnormal glow in people's eyes that have shinigami sight, but as a partial shinigami herself she could. She also knew that two shinigami were in the building. From all this and the fact that L seemed to observe the boy whose name she couldn't see she guessed the boy was most likely Kira, or was linked to Kira. Finally, the group started leaving, and she saw the boy and girl go to their separate rooms in the building. Luna opened the instant messenger she set up to link directly to the monitor in front of L and began typing.

L yawned, which was unlike him, but he was unbelievably bored. Suddenly, a window popped up on his screen

**Secret Hello L**

L blinked 'Who would this Secret be? And how do they know me?' L wondered **L Who is this?**

**Secret Well that's a rude greeting**

**L Hello, now answer the question**

**Secret You're the detective you figure it out**

L stared at the screen. What an odd person; even odder was that he was slightly interested in talking to this person. Thinking a moment he began to remember something. _L walked into the room Luna was sure to be in. He hadn't seen any of the others in a while and had just spent some time with them. Luna was again in trouble with Roger, which wasn't new, and L wanted to at least say hi. He opened the door to find Luna staring out a locked window, and a lollipop stick poking out of her lips. "Luna?"_

_Luna looked over at L and smiled "What do you want?"_

"_That's a rude greeting"_

"_Sorry, hi L"_

"_What are you in trouble for this time?" L asked sitting in a chair near her_

"_You figure it out. You're the detective" She mocked_

L sighed to himself wondering 'How did I not figure that out?'

**L Luna**

**Secret Are you sure?**

**L Yes, I am**

**Secret Guess you aren't labeled the best for nothing**

**L It doesn't really take a genius when you give away the answer**

**Secret It still took you a few minutes**

**L You just love finding ways to try and mock me**

**Secret Thanks captain obvious**

**L What do you want anyways?**

**Secret Provide entertainment? You look bored :P**

**L Get out of the camera systems**

**Secret Or what? :P**

**L Luna, I'm not joking with you. This is illegal**

**Secret Never said you were, and I don't really care**

**L You're just asking to be arrested**

**Secret Living on the side of danger**

**L What do you really want?**

**Secret To help with Kira**

**L Not happening**

**Secret Yes it will**

**L No it won't**

**Secret L, I can help**

**L It's too dangerous, and why would you want to help?**

**Secret I'm sure you already know what I've been up to the past couple years. I'm already in danger. **

**L No**

**Secret L, he killed BB**

**L You'll just be in it for revenge**

**Secret You know you took this case to protect criminals like me and BB, and to stop Kira, as well as find the answer to something you can't explain. I can help, and you know it. You know this case is personal to you**

**L The answer is no**

**Secret has logged off**

L clicked the red x and closed the chat window. 'What is she thinking?'

Luna closed her laptop. "I'll find a way" she told the night sky.

Luna was leaning against her motorcycle on top of a parking structure. This parking structure happened to be 4 blocks from the building L and Watari were residing in.

L stood up from his chair and in his slouched position walked downstairs to Watari's office. Watari looked over as L opened the door "Is something wrong?"

"I just talked to Luna"

"Did you now?" Watari asked

They have had no contact with Luna in a long while, and now she contacts them. Watari would never admit it out loud because it would be considered rude, and a bit hypocritical. He thought of L, Luna, Nova, Mello, Matt, Near, Beyond and Ace as his children, even though he knew it was not really right because he was supposed to not get attached. There was just something about the eight kids. So, when Luna left without a word it hurt a bit. He was actually happy when he heard about the "Shadow Thief" because they knew she was alive. When they took the Kira case he knew it would become personal.

"Yea, she wants to join the case"

"That would certainly make things interesting"

"Watari this isn't a good thing"

"It's not?"

"No, she'll be in danger"

"L"

"Yes?"

"She's already in danger because of her "job""

"She brought that up too"

"Sounds like something she would agree with"

"I swear you are always against me"

"That's not true, and I see no harm with her helping"

"I do"

"And what is that?" Watari questioned

"She's Luna"

"Valid point, but maybe Luna is something we need here"

L closed the door and left. 'He could be right, but I don't want her in more danger'

The next morning when everyone(minus Misa) had gathered together once more Watari brought in L's tray of sweets with an unusual smile. L looked at him questioningly, but Watari said nothing as he walked out. "What's with him?" Light asked

"Hopefully not what I think" L responded

"What do you mean?" Matsuda asked

"He had a smile that he only uses with certain people, and he hardly ever smiles like that in front of many people" L explained "It's as if…" L began 'He has a fatherly type smile which he normally uses around me or some of the Wammy children, and it was authentic as well'

"As if what?" Light asked curious

L's eyes widened momentarily "I'll be right back" he said walking to Watari's office.

"I'm telling you it's like the Batcave" a female voice said

L knew that voice. He opened the door to see Watari sitting in one chair and Luna in another "Hi L" Luna said as he entered

"What are you doing here?" L asked

"Talking to Wammy stupid" Luna retorted then added "And you should already know why I'm here"

"I told you no" L said

"And I told her yes" Watari told him

"You can't do that. Not everyone would want he on this case"

"I believe I own this building and she will be staying here helping me if the others do not want her to help with everything else"

L's eyes widened again 'He really is against me' he thought then added "Fine, but the others have to at least meet you"

Luna stood up and popped another lollipop in her mouth "Ok"

Watari stood up and the three walked back upstairs. In front of the door L looked at Luna "At least try and behave"

Luna smiled innocently "When have I ever not?"

"A guest?" Mr. Yagami asked

"Yea" L said then added "She wants to help with the case, and it wouldn't be fair to just let her"

"I'm Luna" she said with a smile

"Is she even qualified?" Light asked, Luna glared

"Yes, she has worked previous cases with us, and was beneficial even if a bit childish" L replied

"Hey!" Luna shouted "That was rude, and just remember I have stories about you"

"Stories?" Matsuda asked "I wanna hear"

"So, can I help?"

"I don't see a problem" Mr. Yagami said

Mogi nodded in approval

"I think it'll be fun, the more the merrier right?" Matsuda commented

"I don't mind" Ide agreed

Everyone now looked at Light who would be the last to answer. Light smiled "Sure, why not" he said

Matsuda stared at Luna as L sat in his chair and Watari left once again. She had a grey tank top and matching sleeves appeared to be cut from a sweater, but complimented the tank top. She wore black leather pants and black boots that came mid-leg. Her hair was extremely long and fell over her shoulders. She had shorter bangs in her face and they covered her right eye, leaving one violet eye showing. Luna also had a biker style leather glove on her right hand and a few rings on both hands. Her ears were pierced all the way up and they couldn't tell but her tongue was pierced as well. She walked over to where Matsuda, Mogi, and Mr. Yagami sat and picked up one of the folders sitting down on the couch so she was sitting on her knees. They all looked at her momentarily and then got back to reading. "So, how do you talk normally with that sucker in your mouth?" Matsuda asked

Luna looked at him "That's an odd question"

"Maybe, but I'm curious"

"It's just not that hard to me, and yes my eyes are really purple" she said looking from Matsuda to Mr. Yagami whose eyes widened because she answered the question he had yet to ask.

Mr. Yagami just shook his head with a smile. Eventually L and Luna found themselves alone. The others went home or to their room they had in this place. "Hey L?"

"What?" L asked not turning form the computer

"Was I right about what I said last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was I right about why you took this case?"

"Yes, you were" L admitted

"So, you don't hate me or BB?"

"Of course not. You guys both have made serious mistakes, but you are atoning for yours"

"Beyond was back to normal when he died. He still slightly blames you for… well you know, but he wasn't mad about it anymore. If he could I think he would apologize"

"I know"

"Is that why you used his alias?"

L smiled "No, but I like it, and Luna?"

"Yea?"

"I have not forgotten about any of you guys, or the people at Wammy's"

"Then prove it, I know cases come up, but at least try to call the others. Don't let them feel abandoned."

L smiled "I can try to do that more"

"Good; don't let them be like me, BB, or Ace" Luna teased

"Trust me, I won't. I definatly don't think the world could handle another you" L teased back


	15. Special

Chapter 14: Special

Luna walked down to the kitchen. Staying up all night wasn't a problem, staying up all night studying Kira murders was. She finally made it to the kitchen and stretched opening the fridge and grabbing an apple. Something much larger than her caught her attention, and smirking she grabbed a second apple and walked to a blind spot of the cameras. "Here" Luna said handing the apple to him.

Ryuk chuckled in response and took the apple. "So, you're the girl the shinigami are supposed to find? The girl with the purple eyes"

Luna looked at him "Yea, you guys really hate my father"

"Stories get passed real quickly among the shinigami. It's quite boring in our realm."

"I bet it is. So, am I a common topic then?"

"Sort of it's a mystery as to how you keep disappearing from the shinigami who find you" Ryuk said with a chuckle

"And what will you do?"

"I really don't like most of the other shinigami and I believe you will make things interesting"

"Even if I help take down Light?"

"Doesn't matter to me; the humans and you are providing entertainment for me. I told you the shinigami realm is boring, plus you gave me an apple" Ryuk explained

Luna laughed "Ok, I'll try to keep it interesting then" she said and left back to the others.

Ryuk snickered and followed. As Luna opened the door she made her face normal and pretended she hadn't noticed Ryuk following her. Light glared at Ryuk. He couldn't understand why Ryuk seemed so interested in her, but he figured she wasn't normal. Luna stretched and lay on the couch upside down so her feet were at the top of the couch and her hair touched the floor. She held a Kira case file which due to her position was also upside down and put the apple in her mouth. L looked back at her momentarily, and then shaking his head looked at the computer screen once more. Light kept looking at Luna. She was very odd, and this was one of the first times he saw her eating something that wasn't a lollipop, but it could just be him. Misa walked through the door and looked around "Light!" she shouted pouncing on him.

Everyone in the room looked at her. Luna looked at her momentarily then ignored her. Misa looked around and spotted Luna. It was weird as she was the only one Misa couldn't see the name and lifespan of. It made no sense to her, but then again the girl might also have a Death Note. It seemed the shinigami were becoming more and more intrigued by giving Death Note's to humans. Something else soon caught Misa's attention not only was Luna pretty, but her eyes were a dark purple. Luna stretched again and noticed Misa staring."I don't believe we've met" Misa said

"No we haven't" Luna replied "But seeing as you are the only other female here you must be Misa Amane"

"Yes I am…..now who are you?"

"I'm Luna" she replied standing up and grabbing a tea Watari just carted in.

He smiled at her and brought one to the others as well. Misa kept staring at Luna "Is something wrong?" Luna asked

"No not at all" Misa said and turned to harass Light again

Luna pulled out her laptop and sat on her knees on the couch placing her laptop in front of her and began looking at files that way. This was easier than the paper files. Luna put her headphones into it and put on her music as well. She turned it up slightly and checked to make sure no one else could hear it. Once she was sure she put them back in and looked at the files.

Soon a chat window popped up **Geekinpink Hi!**

**Secret Not a good time Matt**

**Geekinpink Why not, and damn it Mello changed my user name again**

**Secret Because I'm busy, and I like the name. It fits lol**

**Geekinpink It's not funny and you never are busy**

**Secret Am too, and if I get caught chatting when I need to be working I can get in trouble**

**Geekinpink With who?**

**Secret A person**

**Geekinpink I meant the name**

**Secret A friend **

**Geekinpink Tell me! –puppy dog eyes-**

**Secret L**

**Geekinpink O.o you're working on the Kira case?**

**Secret Yes I am**

**Geekinpink Sweet! Plus you're working with L and Wammy. Mello will be jealous, hell I'm jealous**

**Secret You tell no one**

**Geekinpink What will you do about it :P**

**Secret If I find out you do I will hunt you down and slit your throat**

**Geekinpink O.O Violence is very bad!**

**Secret Oh go play your video games!**

**Geekinpink I will**

**Geekinpink has logged out**

Luna clicked the red x in the corner and looked around to make sure no one had been paying attention to her. Then she realized a shadow that most of the others probably couldn't see and realized it was Ryuk. He was clearly bored and figured she could entertain him. He sat down beside her and looked at her screen which had one of the files Watari had put online for L. "Breaking into secret files. You aren't as good as you appear" Ryuk said and Luna smirked, but ignored him

Light looked back slightly and so did Misa. Luna couldn't hear him so why was he trying to pester her. Ryuk kept mumbling about annoying things like how boring the shinigami realm was and explaining it in detail. He also talked about other shinigami he knew. Later most of the others had left minus Matsuda who fell asleep on the couch, Light, Misa, L, her, Watari and the shinigami. Luna was heading the bathroom when Light pulled her into a camera blind spot and pushed her to the wall. She could have easily broke free, but was slightly curious what Kira wanted and didn't want him to know she was stronger than a normal human. "What's your deal Kira…I mean Light?" She asked with a smirk

"Where's your Death Note?" Light asked

"Death Note? What's that?" Luna asked

Of course she knew what a Death Note was, but she didn't inherit her father's like a normal shinigami child. Even if she was only a partial shinigami she still would have gotten her father's, but the shinigami who killed him took his Death Note. "You know what I mean"

"No I don't"

"I can't read your name and lifespan like other people" Misa said standing by Light where the camera couldn't see her

"Name? Why would you see my name? And my lifespan?" Luna questioned

"Stop doing that!" Light commanded

"Doing what?"

"Stop faking! Is your shinigami here?"

"Shinigami aren't real" Luna scuffed

"Yes they are" Light told her

"Prove it"

Misa held out Light's Death Note. "Hey don't give her that" Light said

"Is that the Death Note thing you were talking about?"

Light growled slightly obviously angered and handed the Death Note to her. Then she looked at Ryuk who had been nearby smirking the whole time. Luna widened her eyes in fake shock and stared at Ryuk. It seemed to work "Told you" Misa said matter-of-factly.

"Why are you showing me this?" Luna asked

"Tell us the truth" Light told her and whispered in her ear "And I will spare your life when I take over the world"

Luna smirked "I knew you were Kira"

Light angered moved to hit her but she dodged him and tsked "Ah, ah, ah, never hit a lady Kira, I mean Light" and she took off snickering

Light grumbled and Misa took him to his room. They sat on the couch and turned the T.V. to the news. Luna sat in the chair beside L while he turned on the news as well. Light looked at Misa "I will crush her. After all she means something special to L and Watari as well. I will just keep her around long enough to find out the truth about her."

Attention was then turned back to the TV as the news reporter stood. "It would seem that the Shadow Thief has struck again and that she has left a message for Kira. Investigators noticed this after collecting four notes and along with her normal signature there were words that didn't completely make sense until brought together."

L looked at Luna "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything the Shadow Thief is" Luna replied

"I'm not joking with you this isn't a game"

"Oh, but it is L. I just have to establish myself as someone other than the girl who's working for you"

"This is more reckless than anything else you've done"

"Clearly you don't know everything I've done then."

L stared at her "I don't want you to get yourself killed"

"L all my life I've been marked for death. I know Nova told you everything about me and BB, about shinigami. Matt told me"

"Still-" L began but was cut off "Still nothing I know what I'm doing"

"It would seem that put together the notes are addressing Kira. The message says "I've decided it's time to play a game. You are threatening my life in the first place, so why not. Here's the deal we are going to compete to see who can bring each other down first. If I win you die, but if I lose I die. Let's see who can come the closest. Let's think of this as a game of chess. Now I made my move, let's see what you do." Clearly the Shadow Thief has some sort of death wish. I guess we will see what comes, and if any news comes in I'll be right here reporting to you. This is Amanda Garthan signing off."

Light glared at the TV he couldn't make any other response or L would notice. This Shadow Thief was challenging him. Who did she think she is? Did she really think she could defy god?


	16. Taste

Chapter 15: Taste

This chapter will be one of the longer ones, but I haven't posted in a while so this can make up for it a bit….Onto the story

Luna put an orange lollipop in her mouth and entered the investigation room. L was drinking over sugary coffee as usual while typing. Light was sitting away from him on his own computer. Misa and Matsuda were gone. The past week or so something had happened to Light. He had begun acting strange, and Ryuk was no longer there. Luna claimed she wanted to take a walk and looked around the city. She found Ryuk who happened to be Misa's shinigami now. Misa hadn't noticed her and Ryuk said nothing. Then where was Rem? She had talked to Rem only a couple times, and discovered Rem cared very deeply for Misa and that she didn't trust Light. Now Luna was just confused, but decided to head back. Instead of going back upstairs with everyone else she opted to go to Watari's office, or what she dubbed "The Bat Cave". "What are you doing down here?" Wammy asked her

"Nothing, I was bored" she told him and sat down

She frowned slightly at the red letters above his head. They had changed again. Luna looked at the cameras and smirked. L and Light were now handcuffed together "Wow didn't know they were into bondage" Luna joked

Watari only shook his head. "L doesn't trust Light"

"And he shouldn't"

"Do you believe Light is Kira?"

"Oh, I know he is, but my proof isn't proof to others" Luna admitted

"A shinigami thing then?"

"Yea"

"I see, now who is playing your alter ego?" Watari asked

"That's my own secret, Wammy"

"I suppose so"

"Wammy?"

"Yes?"

"Has L ever contacted the others again?"

"No, but I have spoken to Roger" He told her then noting the face she made added "He doesn't know you are here"

"Thanks, Wammy" Luna said then looking at the monitors added "I suppose I should go"

"If you need anything I'm here"

"I know" Luna replied and left to go upstairs

Watari watched her leave. She had matured a lot. Sure she still had some problems, but she wasn't as bad as she used to be. She was practically all grown up, even though she was only 17. He then realized he should arrange for L to at least call the other kids. Meanwhile, Luna smirked when she looked at the cuffs. At least they had an abnormally long chain otherwise she would get more ideas. Luna sat down picking up her laptop. She couldn't explain it, but something was happening around here and she knew the Death Note was the cause, but how could Light seem genuinely innocent of everything. His violent acts no longer showed and he smiled warmly at everyone. It made no sense, and what was Ryuk doing with Misa now? She went to Wammy hoping to ease her mind. Obviously that failed. She put in her headphones and started her music. She would have to find a way to talk with Ryuk. A few hours of work later Misa and Matsuda showed up. Misa glomped Light and Matsuda sat down next to Mr. Yagami. Luna took out her headphones and closed her laptop standing up. She then walked out of the room down to the kitchen. Ryuk followed wanting an apple. Luna smirked when she got to the kitchen grabbing an apple. She then walked past Ryuk to the stairs once more. This flight of stairs had no working cameras. Though only L, Watari, and herself knew that. "Do I get the apple now?" Ryuk asked

"Depends"

"On what exactly?"

"I want to know what's going on"

"Fine, but on one condition, plus I get the apple"

"What condition?"

"This stays between us. I don't want my entertainment ruined."

Luna sighed "Fine"

"Good, give me the apple first"

"Aww, you don't trust me?"

"Somewhat, but you are even more devious than Light"

Luna smiled and threw him the apple, which he quickly ate. "Now, start talking"

"Light is working on a plan. He relinquished his Death Note and gave it to Misa. Misa also relinquished her Death Note to someone Light has made the Kira for now." He explained

"So, the person Light chose is the one that killed Light's old spokesman?"

"Exactly"

"Interesting, so if I happen to figure out who this person is can I do as I want?"

"Sure, just keep it interesting"

"When does Light plan to get your Death Note back?"

"Not for a while, but Rem will be back"

"So she's a pawn to him, as is Misa. I knew that, but needed more proof" Luna thought out loud

"Everyone is a pawn to Light at this point, but you and L are still in his way"

"How does he plan to get rid of me?"

"He doesn't know"

Luna's smile grew "This is interesting"

"Agreed" Ryuk chuckled as Luna stood up and went back into the room with the others.

~A month later~

Rem had returned and they all could see her now. Light grew smug again, and now a reporter by the name of Kiyomi Takada was promoting Kira; though it was amusing to watch Kira, Light get frustrated over the Shadow Thief and herself. The "chess game" Kira and the Shadow Thief were playing was growing and as Candace only left letter challenges Kira sent in video challenges back. It was getting easy to tell Kira was becoming frustrated. Now taking him down permanently would be a bit harder. Kira was getting many fans, but Candace, as the Shadow Thief had fans as well. Sadly, Kira had more fans, Luna was hoping for that to change. L also had fans, but as he isn't as public most have lost interest. Light and L were also no longer handcuffed. Light got mad when Luna pouted that their bondage phase was over. L only shook his head and got back to work.

It was raining today and to L and Watari it was a mockery. Luna was nowhere to be found. You see today it had been seven years since the day Ace died. It was three in the afternoon, and still there was no sign of Luna. The rain was falling heavily and thunder could be heard throughout the building. The others found it interesting L had hardly eaten anything today, but said nothing. Misa sat next to Light bored, and the other guys sat on the couches looking through files, both paper and electronic. "I wonder where Luna is?" Misa questioned out loud

"I doubt we'll be seeing her today" L replied

"Why is that?" Misa questioned the others looked up too, even Light

"Today is just not a good day"

"What is she afraid of storms?" Light asked

"No, she loves storms. If she were afraid of them wouldn't she disappear every time there was a storm?"

"Right, so why is it a bad day then?"

"Luna has a traumatic past. Today is a reminder of that"

"The poor girl, why didn't she say anything?" Matsuda commented

"She doesn't talk about it. Pity will help nothing."

"You can go find her we will be fine for one day" Mr. Yagami stated

"No, it's fine" L replied

"I think we'd all feel better knowing she's okay"

"Luna is fine" L told him

"I'll do it" Matsuda urged

"No, L should he knows far more than we do about what is wrong" Mr. Yagami said

"I agree, although the decision is yours L" Watari added pushing in a tray

"Fine, with all of you bugging me about it I doubt I will get any work done anyways" L said leaving the room after grabbing his over sugared coffee.

Watari shook his head and left again. "Watari easily gets him to do things" Light pointed out

"Well they do seem like father and son sometimes, but other times they seem to be business partners" his father commented

"I wonder what happened" Misa told them "What could be so traumatic it bothers Luna? She is never fazed by anything, or so it seems"

"Everyone has times of weakness"

"That means Kira does to right?" Matsuda questioned then added "If we could find something that would faze him then we could beat him"

"Matsuda, that's why we are finding anything we can on him" Light told him

"Right" Matsuda said scratching his neck

~Meanwhile~

L stood at the door that would lead to the roof. He looked down at the umbrella placed there then out at Luna who stood soaked with rain still pouring down and head tilted to the sky. Her eyes were closed and her hands were in her pockets. Even with the pounding rain she looked relaxed. L noted the relaxed smile on her face and wondered right now how her eyes would look. Her violet eyes always seemed to sparkle and laugh at others. They never held any fear or doubt. He looked at her soft lips and found himself wondering how soft they were. He shook his head. How could he think like that about Luna? She could never like someone like him. Plus, he had to focus on the Kira case. Love, any relations for that matter shouldn't happen, but then again he already had connections with people. Also, Luna being here in the first place, and the saddened smile that formed when she looked at him and thought he hadn't noticed told him he would most likely die on this case. Bringing himself back to reality L picked up the umbrella and walked over to her holding it over her. Her eyes opened and she looked at him and smiled then raised an eyebrow "You aren't working?"

"Everyone kind of pestered me into coming and pestering you. They were worried"

"Oh, so you weren't? How sad and I thought we cared about each other" Luna said sticking her tongue out at him

"We should go inside you're soaked" L told her grabbing some of her hair and showing her

"So I see" Luna told him then added "So you do care!"

"Nope, it's just if you get sick the team is down one person"

"That and they'd probably make you take care of me"

"I don't doubt that for a second"

Luna smiled and walked towards the door to the building. L walked beside her still holding the umbrella. "Scared of a little rain?" Luna teased

"No, I just don't see the appeal in being soaked with cold water"

"It's refreshing"

"I'll have to take your word on that"

"Fine, but I wanted to play in the rain more"

"Too bad, you'll get sick, and everyone would be upset"

"Everyone, huh?"

"Well not Light, you annoy him enough"

"Yea two days without me would be great. Except he has to deal with Misa"

L shook his head as they walked down the stairs without cameras and got onto the thirteenth floor where Luna's room was. Oddly enough, this floor was one of the only ones without cameras. Also, only Luna had a room on this floor. "Still curious as to why Watari gave you a floor to yourself"

"He said so I'm not tempted to bother the others"

"Obviously that didn't work to well" L said remembering some of the pranks she pulled on Light

"I can't help myself" Luna told him opening the door

"And you wonder why Light doesn't like you"

"I don't mind. I don't like him either" Luna told him grabbing a shirt and pants from her dresser and going into the bathroom. Moments later she came out with a dark green t-shirt and grey jeans. She had a towel on her head, but her hair still dripped and she was pulling on a belt. L sighed and got up. He grabbed the towel and began drying her hair. Luna looked at him and their eyes locked. Then both quickly looked away. Luna prayed he didn't notice the light blush dusting her cheeks or that her heart was beating rapidly. Little did she know L was having the same problem. Luna finally got the belt and he handed the towel to her. She then threw the towel in the bathroom and flopped on the bed. L sat on the couch. "You know I won't bite" Luna teased

L just looked at her "You might"

"Nah, you'd like it too much" Luna teased sticking her tongue out

"I think you would like it more than me"

Luna coughed and looked away mumbling something. "What was that?" L asked unsure if her heard right

"I said maybe" Luna told him then looking at the ceiling added "But of course we would need to test that to be sure"

"Are you suggesting.." L began but was cut off

"You'd probably taste like candy"

"Candy huh? And what would you taste like?"

"I have no idea"

"Lollipops?"

"Possibly" Luna said trying to contain a blush

L cleared his throat "We should change the subject now"

"Yea" Luna agreed

Now maybe she could get her heart beating normally. 'Stupid emotions' she thought. Luna looked out the window and smirked bitterly "It shouldn't be raining"

"No it shouldn't"

"Do you think the others are….."

"Stopping by his grave?" L finished "Possibly"

"I miss him"

"We all do"

"Our family is falling apart"

"No it's not, as long as one of us is still around then our memories will stay alive"

Luna giggled "What?" L asked

"That sounded like a fortune cookie"

L snickered "I was trying to be serious"

"You are always serious"

"Not always"

"Okay on the rare occasion you're not a stick in the mud"

"Nice to know" L said blankly

Luna stretched "Now what?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I should be working"

"One day won't hurt"

"Still…" L began "Still nothing, I'm sure you've been distracted anyway"

"Yea, and if I go back down there they will only bother me"

"What'd you tell them I was doing anyway?"

"I told them you had stuff in your past that today reminded you of"

"That's lame"

"But true"

Luna sighed "Yea"

"L?"

"What?"

"You should still call them sometime, or write a letter, or send a post card, anything really. Just let everyone at Wammy's know you still care about them, and do it before this case is over"

"I will, but why before the case is over"

"Because I want to be here when you do silly"

L smiled "Okay" he told her

Note: I want you to realize L and Luna are only three years apart so it's not like an awkward pedo thing lol


	17. Call For Help

Chapter 16: Call for help

OK so I'm super sorry for not updating, but life and my job and now school has started again and I've been distracted. Anyways thanks for reviewing and favoriting and such. This is about two weeks after the last chapter. I'm gonna make this chapter and the next one longer than the others to try and make up for my neglect. I know a few chapter back I mentioned there would only be two or three more time skips…well I was wrong but anyways…. Onto the story…enjoy

Today happened to be Luna's birthday and L was one of the few people in the world that knew this. So, that's why here he was at 8 in the morning looking through shops for a gift. He would give it to her when they were alone, so no one else knew. Luna liked her privacy and her birthday was a day she hated until she was at Wammys. Now he wasn't sure if she hated or loved it, but he wanted to make her smile. She would be 18 today and in most places she would be considered an adult. He walked into a jewelry store as he stopped daydreaming and looking to the side smiled slightly. He found it. After bringing the gift to the register and buying it he made it back to Kira HQ. When he returned almost everyone was still asleep. Matsuda and Mr. Yagami were in the surveillance room when L entered. He was sure Luna and Watari were both up as well. "Where were you?" Matsuda asked

"I decided to take a walk" L said blankly and sat in his chair

"Oh, ok"

Luna then walked in with a giant lollipop. The other three looked at her as she smiled. "Good morning"

"Wow, where did you get that?" Matsuda questioned

"Watari gave it to me"

"Why?"

"Because he could" Luna replied and sat on the couch with her knees bent under her

"Why is everyone so mean to me?" Matsuda asked himself out loud

Mr. Yagami smirked "Because you ask stupid questions"

They were soon joined by all the other members of their jolly group and the day proceeded normally, or so it seemed. L was focused on the case, but he couldn't help but wonder how Luna will react to his present. Luna was on her laptop when a chatroom opened.

**Geekinpink Lun!**

**SuperNova Bestie 3!**

**Secret Matt, Nova hey**

**Geekinpink HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D**

**SuperNova I wanted to say it first!**

**Secret Chill, it's not like I like today anyways. I never have and never will no matter what anyone does**

**SuperNova I still don't get why you hate your birthday so much. It's a happy day, but you always make it seem bad. Even when we were all at Wammys**

**Geekinpink You both are being downers**

**Secret Well you don't have to talk to me**

**Geekinpink True, but Mello's more of a downer and I already have beaten all of my games around 50 times…I need new ones**

**SuperNova Yea, we'll keep that in mind**

**Geekinpink Really!?**

**Secret No**

**SuperNova What she said**

**Geekinpink You guys are mean**

**Secret I enjoy the torment of others**

**Geekinpink -_-" birthday girl or not one more comment like that and I'm leaving**

**Secret Good I'll have to make plenty more**

**Geekinpink Again mean!**

**Secret You seem to be under the impression I care :p**

**Geekinpink Oh you know you do ;D**

**Secret You know what I wanna know?**

**GeekinpinkNot really, but I have a feeling you will tell me anyway**

**Secret Why do you guys care so much about my birthday? It's pointless**

**SuperNova It is not pointless to want to celebrate our friend being born**

**Geekinpink Plus we hate when you're sad**

**Secret My birthday means nothing to me**

**SuperNova Well too bad**

**Secret It's not like we can do anything but talk on here anyway**

**SuperNova Well isn't that better than nothing?**

**Geekinpink Then eventually when we are all together we will really celebrate**

**Secret We can never celebrate with ALL of us**

**Geekinpink Sorry, I didn't mean it that way**

**Secret I know**

**SuperNova We will see each other again…you promised Lu**

**Secret Yea, yea, thanks for the heavy atmosphere Nov**

**SuperNova ….. My bad**

**Geekinpink So, uh get any presents?**

**Secret Let's see I'm almost positive hardly anyone here knows it's my birthday. Plus, I made sure you guys can't track me, so no**

**SuperNova Well, that's no fun. I wanted to send you a present you always send me one :( Plus, you know where we are, and that's not fair**

**Secret First, I don't want nor do I need any presents…Though Watari gave me a giant lollipop….So, I guess I did get a present…..I swear he knows everything. Anyways second, I have always known where you guys are because you either tell me or leave a sloppy trail. And finally, if I had told you where we were and someone let it slip I'm pretty sure L would kill me and be able to get away with it . .**

**Geekinpink Would that someone be Nov?**

**SuperNova Of course not! She would never!**

**Secret….**

**SuperNova Wait! You did mean me?**

**Secret Yea….sorry….sort of**

**Geekinpink Hahahahahahah she is right you are kinda a blabber mouth Nov**

**SuperNova You guys are mean!**

**Geekinpink You're just mad because you can't hit me for my comment**

**SuperNova Nuh-Uh! **

**Secret I'm pretty sure he's right hahah. And now I'll leave you love birds alone…. More people are coming in the room, and if I'm slacking off…..yea**

**Geekinpink Hey we are not lovebirds!**

**SuperNova Exactly!**

**Secret That's what lovebirds would say, and I really gotta go! Bye!**

**Geekinpink Awww! Not cool, but ok**

**SuperNova Man, okay bye! Oh and happy birthday Lun!**

**Secret has logged off**

**Geekinpink She's wrong**

**SuperNova Yea totally**

**Geekinpink Gotta go**

**SuperNova Yea…me too**

**Geekinpink has signed off**

**SuperNova has signed off**

~Meanwhile~

Luna finishing off her lollipop closed her laptop causing some of the others to look at her. "I'm gonna go take a break" 'Not that I was working anyway' she thought to herself after.

"That's fine" Mr Yagami spoke

Luna nodded and left the room. It felt really stuffy in there. She sighed looking at the rings on her hands. She had gotten almost all of them from Matt and Mello. Her friend Riley gave her the glove she wore. Some of them she had gotten for her birthday. The earrings she wore were from BB and she had a cuff type bracelet she got long ago from Ace. She decided to skip the elevator and took the stairs to her room. Today was a day she hated, so when she saw gifts she got why did she become happy? On this day 18 years ago she was born. A child that wasn't supposed to exist, born from one shinigami and one human parent; she had been hunted since then and knew she still probably was. It seemed Ryuk was keeping them away or they hadn't noticed her presence here. Thirteen years ago today was when she witnessed the murder of her real parents by three shinigami. How they failed to notice her she didn't know. Most people are happy on their birthday, but for someone born like her it meant nothing. In her mind she meant nothing. She both despised and loved being part shinigami, but right now as she sat thinking about her life she realized she hated it more than anything. It marked her to die on the day she was born, it put everyone around her in danger, it upset balance in the world. Someone like her wasn't meant to exist. Is that why all other partial shinigami she heard of (and knew) died young? Was there really a reason for her to even be alive when all around her is destruction? Luna flung herself on her bed facing the ceiling. Everywhere she went she caused trouble, even here it was in her nature. Then again, as she contemplated she wasn't a complete disaster. While she was the Shadow Thief she helped people who were in a bad place in their lives. Even now she was trying to stop Light. If only she could watch his destruction she could die happy, no matter how long she lived. Sure, people she loved where dead, but that happens it's a part of life, yet she wouldn't let that bring her down. She had reasons to live. Her friends, the people she considered family needed her. Luna sat up on top of her legs, as usual; she would try and be happy today. Her mind unfogged when the door opened revealing L. "Oh hey" she said

"Hey, and the others mainly Matsuda asked me to come check on you. He wanted to, but it somehow became decided I should do so" He told her walking over to a chair and sitting in his peculiar way

"…Ok why?"

"You've been up here for an hour"

"What?! An hour?"

"Yea, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, I got lost in thought"

"It's fine I suppose after all it is your birthday"

Luna jumped up and looked at him "You didn't tell any of them did you?"

"No, it's not my business to tell" L informed

Luna sighed in relief "Good"

"So, I uh…..I got you a present"

'Did he just hesitate?' she asked herself "You did?!" she asked trying to sound bored

It didn't work, L smirked and stood up, so he was in front of her. "Turn around and close your eyes"

Luna looked at him curiously then complied. His warm breath tickled the back of her neck as her pushed her hair out of the way. She felt something cold fall loosely around her neck. "Open your eyes" he instructed.

She opened her eyes and looked down. The coldness she felt was the sparkling silver of the chain. The chain was long enough so the end piece stopped a little after before her breasts. She would be able to hide it if she wanted to. Her hands grasped the piece on the end. It too was silver and had a teardrop shape. The silver surrounded a glass looking dome that had what looked to be silvery-white spider web and a dark violet backing behind the webs. The purple matched her eyes and the silver made an amazing contrast. "It's beautiful" she told him

"It seemed like it was something made just for you, so I hoped you would love it" L responded

Luna turned and looked at him her violet eyes met his face. "You didn't have to"

"I know, I wanted to"

"Thank you"

"There's no need for thanks"

"I still hate my birthday"

"I figured, but I wanted to make it a little better"

"And you did, so again thanks. I've decided something though; I've decided to try and be happy on my birthday no matter what" Luna said

"Good"

Luna stared a moment longer debating what she was about to do. Hunched over he was only slightly taller than her. She decided to go for it and closing her eyes leaned up kissing him lightly on the lips. L's eyes widened in shock and then she backed away. Luna really did taste like a lollipop probably since she just ate one, but still. She then looked down blushing and biting her lip. L smirked she was adorable like this; though he didn't mind the rather normal feral state she had. L slowly reached out and lifted her chin and kissed her back a little more roughly and passionately than she had. Luna once growing out of her surprise responded to the kiss (After all he tasted like sugar). L released her jaw and his hands slid to her hips. One of her hands made it to his chest while the other made it to his raven locks. He pulled her a little closer and she relaxed more. Reluctantly, they pulled apart as they had to breathe. "You know I think I'm starting to like my birthday" Luna joked

"Is that so?"

Luna nodded and they met in another kiss. This time L grew a bit bolder and slid his tongue across her bottom lip. Luna let him gain entrance and felt his tongue slip in and roam around. He was surprised to find her tongue was pierced. He decided to play with it with his tongue a little. This elicited a moan from her, and L couldn't resist smirking. Their tongues then danced together. Panting they parted again and his lips made their way to her neck they traveled around until he found what he was looking for and Luna let out a squeak. He nipped lightly at her fair skin and she squeaked and mewled each time. L slowly moved up her neck and around her jaw until he met her lips again leaving a trail of kisses along the way. Luna then decided to take control and kissed his lips then trailed along his jaw and down his neck. L grunted softly and now it was Luna's turn to smirk. Luna slowly walked him backwards until he fell onto the bed with her on top of him. She then straddled his waist as not to fall. "Should we really be together like this?" Luna asked

It seemed sudden so L was shocked, but chose not to show it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean every time I am truly happy it tends to turn bad. When people stick around me, especially when they're close to me they get hurt or die. I don't know if I want to take that chance. There's also the fact that we are sharing the same roof with Kira." Luna explained

"It is true that in our line of work connections are bad to have, but they are good to have as well. The choice however is not mine alone."

"You would risk it?"

"There may not be enough time for a second chance. I may not be able to see what you see; however, I see the way you look at me and Wammy" L hesitated a moment at the look on Luna's face "We don't have much time left do we?"

Luna had been avoiding looking at the floating red above his head. She'd been getting better at looking people in the face, so she wouldn't have to see the red. This sometimes failed and apparently L noticed times it had, times of her own weakness. "Am I really that transparent?"

"No, no one else notices, but I have been trained to notice such things. Also, you avoided the question"

"I'm not answering that question. I told you it can change at any time"

"Not even a little hint?" L questioned

"No, that's final L"

"Fine"

"I can however tell you that when BB died he heard bells. I'm unaware if that's a shinigami thing or just anyone"

"Bells huh? Interesting"

"They get louder the closer the time gets" Luna told him

Both started hearing a buzzing sound and Luna looked over to her phone. "That's kind of ironic" she joked then added "It has to be important though. No one calls me unless it's important, and since I switch out my phone randomly only a few people know the number"

"I suggest you get it then"

Luna reluctantly got up and grabbed her phone flipping it open "Hello"

"Lu, I've got a problem" A female voice told her

She jogged her memory a bit to remember the voice 'Candice?!' "What is it?"

"I um….I keep being followed on my heists. I don't know who they are or why they keep ending up where I go. It's as if they know what I'm going to do before I do"

"That certainly is a problem" Luna replied then walked toward the window further from L.

He watched her back as she walked away. Whoever was on the other end had to be of the criminal sorts for her to leave L out of it. "How soon can you get to Loire Valley, France?" Luna asked quietly

"Two days why?" Candice questioned

"I can get Riley to arrange you a flight to France and I can meet you there"

"Fine, but why France?"

"I have someone in mind who seems to be lonely and she can help. Now make sure you don't get tailed and call me when you get to France. Then if you are followed we can deal with it" Luna explained

"So, you're coming to meet me, and then we go to this chick's place?"

"Yes"

"Okay" Candice told her and Luna snapped the phone shut

"What's going on?" L asked curiously

"I, I have to leave"

"Where?"

"A friend of mine is in trouble; she needs me. I know Kira is important, but she needs me. I'm the only one who can help her."

"I understand, we have a whole team here, and your friend doesn't"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" L urged

"I suppose we should inform the others"

L nodded and they left the room. "Light's gonna love this" Luna commented as they walked down the stairs

L smirked "He won't have long to love it"

"Good" Luna told him and linked her arm with his "While I'm thinking about it I still want you to call Wammys"


	18. No Turning Back

Chapter 17: No Turning Back

Wow…I haven't written in quite a while, sorry guys! I still love you! Anyways after this I have three other chapters planned and then an epilogue. These will be longer chapters, or so I'll try. So yea…..on to the story….

L and Luna slowly made their way to the stairs and proceeded down to the others. Luna was actually hiding her sadness. Finally, she had a chance with L. They were both old enough and now she knew L loved her too, and she had to leave. She didn't want to leave, but Candice needed her. Either way she probably couldn't protect L anyway. Half shinigami or not she couldn't fight a full shinigami. Luna didn't know how, but she had a feeling Light would use Rem to do it. That was why Misa was here, other than protecting his secret; he could use Rem, even more so since Light held her death note. She could do nothing, and she hated it. She hated herself. If she were stronger then L would live, Wammy would live, and Ace and Beyond would still be alive. She was useless. Then again, why hadn't Ryuk turned her over to the other shinigami? Why had Rem mentioned nothing? Was Ryuk protecting her? Come to think of it she hadn't seen any other shinigami since being here. Usually she would see plenty and have to flee. Why did Ryuk want her to live? Sure, he said she was just his entertainment, but somehow it seemed that wasn't it. And now she was about to leave. How many shinigami would she see then? Could she still protect herself? Her eyes narrowed a bit, now she was sure she had to leave. She was letting herself become spoiled. She was safe here, meaning she hadn't had to fight off or hide from other shinigami. She was becoming soft and less guarded. Luna looked to L who was beside her. He seemed to be off in his mind too. Soon they both made it to the door they needed and L opened it. "Are you feeling better?" Matsuda asked Luna as soon as she walked in.

"Yes, no need to worry" she responded

"Good"

L went to his computer. Before he went upstairs he told them she wasn't feeling well. Now she just had to tell them about leaving, but she would tell them when she was ready. Light merely glanced at her then back at his computer screen. Mr. Yagami smiled at her then continued his work. The others said nothing. "However I must excuse myself to make a phone call" Luna told them and walked out going down the stairs and outside.

"Phone call? Since when did she have a phone?" Matsuda asked

"She's always had one" L told him

"Oh, I guess she just never uses it"

"Exactly, she uses it for important things only"

"Doesn't sound like any woman I know, most seem to talk on the phone for hours" Mr. Yagami stated with a chuckle

"Luna's always been different" L responded typing something

Mr. Yagami nodded in understanding. No one else seemed to notice the tone L used. Yes, it was still monotone, but it held a certain vibe to it. Mr. Yagami knew that tone. He used it whenever he spoke of his wife. He drew a conclusion from that. L loved Luna; however, the tone also seemed sad. He thought of asking about it, then decided against it. This was not his business. Light rubbed his eyes. The computer screen was getting on his nerves. He was also annoyed because Misa was clingier than ever and it was very annoying. Thankfully she was at a photo shoot. Also, every time he thought about killing L, and got closer to doing it he began to feel guilty. He didn't want to feel guilty. He was God! How could just one person make him doubt? And Luna she knew he was Kira and said nothing, why? She didn't have evidence, but there was something about her too. She was intriguing and infuriating at the same time. His list of enemies kept growing. They had to be eliminated. He needed to forget about feelings for them. All feelings toward them had to be negative; he couldn't lose his drive now. A god never would.

~meanwhile~

Luna made it outside, it was already getting dark, and flipped open her phone hitting the "4" button. Putting the phone to her ear she waited for ring. Then someone picked up "Hello?"

"Riley, it's me"

"Lu-Luna! I haven't heard from you in a while missy"

"Yea, sorry about that, but I need you to do some things for me"

"I'm listening"

"Good, I need you to get me the fastest transportation you know to get me to Loire Valley, France in two days. I then need a semiautomatic pistol, maybe two. Also, I need you to set me up with a car once I get there, unless I'm able to take my bike with."

"You sure are asking a lot, Lun"

"You saying you can't do it?" Luna replied

"Are you kidding? Of course I can!"

"Then get it done"

"Alright, it'll be done in two days. I'll message you when ready. Oh, and Happy Birthday"

"Thanks"

"Yea, yea go do whatever else you need to do. I have work to do you know" Riley teased

Luna closed her phone and smiled. 'Two days' she thought smile wavering as she turned and walked back inside. Entering back into the room only a few looked at her; that being L, Matsuda, Mr. Yagami, and Light. She cleared her throat and the others looked up. "Well, it's been nice working with you guys, buy my services are needed elsewhere"

"How so?" Light asked

"A friend of mine who is working on the Shadow Thief case called and has asked for my help. I know this case is important; however, we have a large team and one less probably won't hurt much. They need more people, and as the Shadow Thief made herself connected to Kira I can help with both, but my primary focus will now be the Shadow Thief."

"So, you're leaving?" Matsuda asked sadly

"You are beneficial here" Mr. Yagami stated

"Yes I am leaving, and thank you, but I can see you all can handle yourselves" Luna told them calmly

"When do you leave?" Light asked

Luna saw the flash of mischief in his eyes that he tried to hide "I leave in two days" then she added "Don't worry though Light, I can always keep some contact."

L smirked slightly, but it went unnoticed. Light forced a smile "Good, it'd be a pity to waste such an opportunity."

"Yea, it's like catching two birds with one stone" Matsuda said

Luna smiled "That's exactly what it is."

"It's a shame to see you go, but good opportunities should not be passed up." Mr. Yagami told her

Luna nodded in agreement and picked up her laptop "Yes and there is work to be done, so let's focus on that"

Failing to focus she stared at the computer screen. 'Why am I so upset I knew all of this is temporary?' She wondered to herself. Luna's violet eyes saw Rem's reflection on the computer screen. She looked sad. Watari soon came in with L's usual treats and Luna couldn't help looking above their heads. 'So soon?' Luna thought to herself. The numbers were smaller now. So, Rem didn't want to do this. Luna's eyes shifted to Light who was slightly glaring at his computer screen. 'I don't even want to know what he's thinking'. She tried to focus again after wasting time looking around. Soon people started leaving and Misa arrived. Her and Light went to their room. Eventually Luna and L were alone. Luna closed her laptop and stood up. L looked at her when she was beside him. "Who did you call?"

"Does it matter?"

"It might"

"Well it doesn't" Luna told him then added "You should call them"

"That's probably not a good idea"

"Come on, we both know you're not going to bed any time soon and since it's 1AM here it'd be 4PM there, which is about an hour after they get to go outside and two hours before dinner."

"Or is it just you don't want to talk to them?" Luna added after

"I'll call them tomorrow. I have work to do"

"Lawli, just call them"

"I think it's a good idea as well" Watari added making both jump in surprise

L sighed "Put me through then"

~If you people were wondering yes this is basically just like the part it shows when the kids were gathered in a room asking L questions in both the anime and manga~

After two hours of chatting with said young Wammy kids L closed the chat window(it only produces sound) and looked at Watari and Luna "That wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Told you" Luna said with a snicker

Watari stood up from where he was sitting and left leaving the two alone. L just shook his head at Luna's previous antics. Luna giggled and walked over hugging him from behind. "I think they just like knowing you care."

"I do care."

"Make sure they remember that, even if you do play favorites."

"It's not like I meant for that to happen."

"But it did happen."

"Yes, even Watari feels the same."

"Well, we were the smartest."

"And strangest" L pointed out

"And now there's only three left there"

"Everyone made their own decisions"

"True, have you decided between Near and Mello?"

"No, and I haven't chosen any others either"

"I pointed those two because they are the top two, and I know Matt's too lazy to do it. Plus, he'd rather be a hacker" Luna told him

"I know" L replied

"Though it would be best to just forget about it all" commented making L look at her

"None of us realized how deep the consequences went" Luna added after thinking a minute

"Roger told you what was expected"

"Yea, but it went much further than all that. I think the only two who ever wanted to be the next "L" were, well are, Near and Mello"

"Things change all the time, even you tell me that" L responded

"I know, but not the way we ever thought. I mean BB killed people and all of it was for nothing. Just a little game he made up in his head and all for a false happiness for all of us. He hated you, and couldn't let it go until the end. The pressure can break a person." She told him

"It did break people" L agreed

"And it probably still will"

"Yes, it probably will"

"Though not all broken things are bad, I think I turned out okay" Luna said with a smirk

"You're not broken" L urged

Luna stood up now releasing L from her hug. "Not as bad as some of the others maybe, but I'm definitely not I don't know the word, whole, I guess"

L stood looking her in her eyes, well the visible one anyway. He slowly pushed the hair out of her other eye. "You're wrong" he assured

Luna blushed lightly he was very close to her, plus she had never been told something like that before. They stood silent for a moment before L slowly leaned down and kissed her. Watari, who was in his bat cave, happened to look up at this moment. Smiling slightly he flipped off the camera to their area. Luna kissed back immediately and subconsciously moved closer. L's hands wrapped around her hips bringing her closer, and her hands made their way around his neck. They split apart for air after a moment, their breathing heavy. "You're perfect" L whispered in her ear.

"Not true"

"To me you are at least"

"Lawli, I don't know how this will turn out. I…I think I love you, but I'm scared." Luna admitted

"There is no definite way to tell what happens next; however, it is up to us what happens now. A leap of faith is perhaps in order." L told her

"We don't have much time" Luna reminded 'Man why does all this have to happen now? I want more time with him' she was looking down and her eyes narrowed 'I can't be selfish. I can't become spoiled'

"I know"

"I wasn't meant to be happy"

"You weren't meant to be a lot of things. It doesn't mean you are incapable"

"It's late"

"You're changing the subject" L pointed out

"Well, it is four in the morning. I'm tired" Luna retorted

"You're also a liar then"

"Me?!" Luna said in mock shock (ha that rhymed….yea I'm lame I know)

"Or are you just trying to get me in your room?" L questioned

Luna blushed slightly 'I wasn't thinking that way'. "That's not what I was saying at all, but sure" Luna said with a smirk appearing.

L was only kidding, but now the idea seemed promising. So, when Luna turned and began walking he followed. They again took the stairs and ended up in front of Luna's door, which shut tightly behind them.

~A few hours later~ Whatever happened within here is up to your imagination~

They returned downstairs and as usual were the first awake. Soon the others came down, or arrived and work began again. Luna excused herself to pack her things and as she climbed the steps her phone rang.

She had received a text: 25-15-21-18 16-12-1-14-5 23-9-12-12 1-18-18-9-22-5 1-20 13-9-4-14-9-7-8-20 and a GSP location.

'Your plane will arrive at midnight, how original Riley, use the alphabet letter number. That's like one of the oldest tricks ever' She thought and memorizing the location deleted the text. Luna began packing her clothes and extra things into her duffle bag and then something fell out of a book she had. They were pictures. Luna sat on the edge of her bed and picked them up. She smiled looking at the first one. In this picture she was sitting on Ace with a big grin and BB and Mello off slightly to the side were laughing. Ace looked like he couldn't breathe, but she knew he was faking it. The next photo was of her and Nova they had toy guns and were standing back to back with guns pointed out. She sat it on top of the other. The next one was all of them asleep in the lounge. Nova, Mello and Matt all used Luna as a pillow. She was using Beyond as a pillow and Near was curled up beside Ace who was beside Luna. The final photo was of her, L, and Watari. Luna looked like she was about to attack the photographer in this photo and L was smiling slightly. Watari had a hand on both of their shoulders. She then realized her cheeks were wet. Wiping away her tears she stood up, she didn't remember when she began crying. Luna gently placed the photos back in the book and placed the book in her bag. She sighed and walked into the bathroom taking a shower. Luna then made her way back downstairs. She stopped at the door with her hand on the door knob. 'Last time I'll probably see any of these people' she thought turning the handle and walking in. She was confused when in front of her sat a table with food and a cake in the middle. She was then assaulted with confetti. Brushing it off violet eyes scanned the faces of everyone. "We wanted to throw you a going away party" Matsuda told her

"Very thoughtful, but I'm not a party person" she replied

"Well, we've thrown a party anyway so let's enjoy it" Mr. Yagami said to her

Luna smiled a little "Fine, it'd be a shame to waste such good looking food"

A few hours later after cleaning up, and some goodbyes Luna found herself on the roof with L. "So, you leave tonight." L stated more than questioned

"Yea" Luna responded quietly taking a deep breath and staring at the sky where the stars were beginning to come out.

"It really has been nice having you help"

Luna turned and looked at him "Would you quit being so formal? I've known you my whole life yet you don't act that way"

"Not your whole life"

"I had no life before going to Wammy's. Not one I care, nor want to remember anyway."

"That part of your life still existed"

"I'm aware of that. I actually cannot forget it, though I would like to."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yea, watching my parents get slaughtered by shinigami, and then being passed from place to place through the system. That was great, having to watch as people's lives come closer and closer to their end. Not understanding why I've had to hide from both shinigami and humans for the longest time, also great."

"Okay, so bad"

"Until I met people who gave my life meaning, who give my life meaning. I guess even then it's turned out bad too." Luna told him

"Would you do it all again even if the outcomes were the same?" L questioned

"Without a doubt" Luna answered then added "Plus, the story is not over yet"

"When is it over then?" L inquired

Luna smirked "When I'm six feet under"

"Then hopefully the story is a lot longer"

"It won't be. Besides I have to go out with a bang. So, first I'll need to do something worthwhile"

"Catching Kira isn't worthwhile?"

"That's exactly what I plan"

"How exactly?"

"That's the part I'm still figuring out, Lawli"

L nodded in understanding as Luna looked at her phone. "It's getting late"

"You should probably get going then" L hesitantly told her

Luna took a couple steps toward him until she was in front of him. "This might be the last time we see each other"

"I know" L admitted

Luna gently cupped his cheek and brought him closer to her. She then herself leaned up and their lips touched gently. Luna then took a step further bringing their bodies closer and adding pressure to the kiss. L responded by pulling her closer. They parted for breath and touched foreheads. "I have to go now" Luna reminded.

L slowly followed her back inside and they descended the stairs. Once they reached the first floor Luna finally let go of L's hand and grabbed her duffle bag. With one last look at him she turned and walked back out going to the lobby. L watched on a monitor as she waved at the camera one last time and left out the door. Climbing onto her motorcycle Luna looked at the building on last time. The engine roared to life and she faced forward once more "Goodbye Lawli".

As she rode away she was very aware that she would never see L or Watari again. She was also aware that all she could do was move forward. There was no turning back. So, off into the night she rode her mind focusing on what she needed to do now.


End file.
